


Girl In The Cemetery

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Death Of The Past' Someone from Booth's past comes asking for help. With a chain of events from their most recent case putting everything in jeopardy, Booth and Brennan must now work through even more. They can make it. Right? After season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGONAL BONES CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES, THE CREDIT FOR THOSE WOULD HAVE TO GO TO THE WONDERFUL HART HANSON!

Chapter 1

"Seeley?" He heard making his eyes snap wide as he sat up quickly making Brennan look at him confused. "Seeley, I need help." A female's voice came through again when the baby started to cry from the other room.

Booth walked from the bedroom and into the living room to get a pen and paper. He recognized the voice and knew he needed to help. He saw Brennan walk from the baby's room and watching as he quickly wrote, looking upset.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He said hanging up and looking at Brennan swaying with a dozing baby in her arms.

"Booth, what's wrong? Who was that?" She asked walking over to her as he sat heavily in a wooden chair.

"That was….. My mother." He said looking up at her. "She said she needs help."

"I'll call my dad and he can watch the Addy." Brennan said looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just get her and meet you at your office." He said standing up and running a hand over his daughter's head. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back." She gave a nod before he gave her a kiss and went to get changed. Brennan laid the baby back in her crib before walking into the bedroom as Booth pulled his sneakers on.

"Be careful." She said softly as he walked over wrapping his arms around her middle. "Call me if you need anything."

"You would think I'm going for a long trip."

"No, I just don't want anything happening to my husband while I'm stuck in the lab."

"Married six months and already keeping tabs." He laughed as she furrowed her brow. "I'll see you when I get back." He gave her a kiss and left as she began to get ready to go into the lab a little earlier than she had in a while.

Brennan walked into the lab with a diaper bag and her bag on one shoulder and her daughter in her arms looking around. Brennan walked into her office and set the baby in the playpen with several toys before she walked to her desk and started pulling her files and papers out of her bag. She looked up from the papers as Angela and Hodgins walked in with Michael on Angela's hip sleeping against her shoulder. An hour later Cam walked in and went to her office and it was only minutes after that that the lab was bustling with activity. The baby started to fuss making Brennan walk over and lift her out of the play pen as her phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered putting the phone on speaker as she swayed trying to stop the baby's fussing.

"I told you I would call when I was on my way." She hard and smiled as the baby started looking around. "I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Don't be too much longer. Addy isn't too happy you're gone." She heard him chuckle before he agreed and the two hung up and Brennan started to rock to put the baby to sleep before laying her in the playpen as Booth walked through the door with a woman with graying auburn hair and light brown eyes who looked rather frail.

"And look at that I have a minute to spare." He said making her turn around and shush him.

"She just fell asleep." She said before looking at the woman.

"Is this where you work Seeley?" She asked as Booth looked at her and shook his head.

"No. This is where she works." He said looking back to Brennan. "I work at the FBI but the lab has a bit more privacy." He said as Wendell walked in.

"Dr. Brennan, the remains have all been laid out. We have them set on the platform." He said making her nod before she grabbed her lab coat.

"I'll be right there." She said before walking over to her desk and started flipping through files. "The Jeffersonian received remains from an old cemetery and of course they want them identified and ready for reburial in a week." She said obviously not happy.

"Well that's why they ask the best." Booth said as she looked at him, grabbing the file and walking out to the platform.

"You work for the FBI?" His mother asked and watched him nod.

"Yeah, I'm a special agent, been there for the last 15 years. That's how I met her." He smirked as he looked out at the lab as Brennan climbed the stairs to the platform.

"So why are we where she works?" Booth looked at his mother before he waved her over to the playpen.

"Her name is Christine Booth. We call her by her middle name though." He grinned looking down at his sleeping daughter, as his mother looked up at him confused. "She's my daughter."

"And that is your girlfriend?" Booth looked up and shook his head. "I heard them call her Dr. Brennan so I assumed you weren't married but with a child I assumed you were together…"

"We are. We've been married for six months, had a little thing a couple months after Addy was born. She uses Brennan everywhere but she did take mine."

"So you're married and have a baby?"

"Yeah. We've been together almost a year and a half now." He said looking back at his daughter sound asleep.

"Booth." The two turned to see Cam. "Brennan found something that you might want to see." Booth walked out with his mother following as he swiped his badge and let all three up on the platform.

"What did you find, Bones?" He asked as he walked over to her bent over the remains on a table.

"These are not bones that had been buried and raised to the surface." She said glancing at him as his mother stopped by the empty table next to them. "The amount of decomposition matched with the insect activity and clothing suggests murdered and dumped with the graves no more than three weeks ago."

"Where are they all from?" He asked as she handed him a file. He looked at it and furrowed his brows. "Croydon, Pennsylvania…" He read. "How old?"

"It seems that the victim is female between seventeen to twenty years old." Booth nodded and went back to reading the file. "All of the other remains seem to fit the time for the cemetery. I'm going to have Angela run a reconstruction."

"Yeah, I'll call Cullen and get things running with the FBI."

"Booth, we're going to have to go to the scene." He gave a nod and pulled his phone out walking away leaving his mother with Brennan who pulled her gloves off and told the older woman to walk with her to her office.

"Seeley tells me you and him are married."

"Yes. My name is Temperance."

"Shirley." Booth's mother said as she shook Brennan's hand. "This is a strange job you have."

"Yes, well originally I worked here to identify and authenticate ancient remains, but there was a case that no one could solve so the FBI brought it to me and we formed out team."

"The FBI, as in Seeley."

"Yes. Booth asked me for help and we've been doing it ever since."

"You call your husband by his last name?"

"Yes, that is how we were introduced to each other and we had been partners for six years before started a relationship."

"Bones!" She heard as Booth walked over to the office door. "Bones, Cullen's allowing it. We have to head up there now to get what we can. They were moving the remains all to a new location and they were opening up the area to make room for some restaurant. He is getting the work shut down for now."

"Let me grab my things. Can you go ask Angela to keep an eye on Addy?" Booth nodded and turned to find Angela.

"Would it be alright if I came also?" She asked looking at Brennan slightly worried that she would say no.

"I don't see why not. You would have to stay back as you are not permitted by a crime scene but I suppose it would not harm anything if you came for the drive." Brennan said as she heard a small noise from the playpen. She looked over to see Addy rolling around as she started to giggle. Brennan smiled as she looked down at the girl who started to reach for her. She bent and lifted the giggling girl into her arms.

"da-da-da-da-da-da." She giggled as Booth walked back in.

"Hey there princess." He said taking her from Brennan who went back to getting her things. "You have a good nap after waking up at five in the morning?" He asked as she smiled at him. "As long as you're not waking mommy and daddy up any earlier than that." He smirked as he turned back to Brennan. "Angela said they would watch her until we got back."

"Okay." She said as she walked back over taking the baby. "Let's go see Aunt Angela." She said as she walked out leaving Booth to grab her bag and start walking into the lab with his mother beside him.

"Did you want to go back to our place or go for the ride?" He asked as she looked at him. "It might be a bit hard going there."

"I think I would like to go with you."

"You going to tell me why you called me after all these years and asked for help?" He looked at her as she looked away.

"The government and other people are trying to come after me for your father's debts. I tried to get a divorce and he…." She trailed off.

"He hit you again." Booth said as she nodded. "Why did you wait all this time to track me down? Me and Jared never knew what happened to you."

"I left because I was afraid for my life, and I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you boys with him. But I knew Hank would help you and Jared."

"Yeah, well he stepped in and took care of me and Jared after he saw Dad hitting me and dad took off. But why did you wait till now to get a hold of me?"

"Hank gave me your number years ago. He said you had just gotten out of the military and that I should call, but I was afraid of what you would think if I called you. But after this bout with your father…. I need to get a divorce but he tracks me down or I try to go to him and he starts hitting again. I don't have the money for a lawyer and I really don't know what I want or expect you to do but…"

"I'll talk to him and see what I can do. You're welcome to stay with me and Bones for a while." He said glancing down at Brennan walking from Angela's office not looking as happy as when she walked down there as a cry rang out from the office making Brennan stop and look back biting her lip before looking back at Booth, taking a deep breath and walking back to the two.

"She's not happy." Brennan said looking back as Booth sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her and his mother from the lab as Wendell and Hodgins walked out behind them with their gear.

"Seeley?" Shirley asked as they started on their drive with Hodgins following them with Wendell. "Why did you call her Bones?" She asked curious from the back seat as Booth looked at Brennan who shook her head and looked out the window.

"It's something I've called her since we started working together." Booth told her. "It's just a nick name."

"That I told you not to call me." Brennan added looking over at him with playful glare.

"You like it now and you know it." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "She's an anthropologist so it fit, and just stuck." He added to his mother.

"You seem like you just work together, you don't seem like you're married with a child." Brennan looked at Booth as Booth looked over at Brennan.

"Booth and I have worked together for almost eight years now. We have always acted ourselves and there's nothing different since neither one of us has held anything back."

"I think she's talking about us talking, Bones. You know normal couples are always talking about their kids and what they're going to be doing for the weekend, and talking all…. Sweets-like." Brennan scrunched her face.

"Sweets and Daisy have a dialog that makes no sense."

"Sweets and Daisy?" Shirley asked.

"Perhaps we should introduce her to everyone when we get back, then she will know who we are speaking about when we answer her questions." Brennan said as Booth nodded.

"Yeah, depending on how things go here we might need to get Sweets involved anyway." Booth said. "Sweets is a psychologist with the FBI, and his girlfriend Daisy is one of Bones' interns. They're always walking around talking mushy and all lovey-dovey. It's actually kind of freaky." The rest of the trip was spent making fun of Sweets and Daisy.

Brennan walked back over with Booth, Hodgins and Wendell as Shirley sat in the car watching. Booth opened the driver's door and stood waiting as the three talked in a little circle. Booth watched and shook his head as Shirley tried to understand what she was hearing.

"Don't try to understand. It's squint talk." Booth said as Brennan glanced at him.

"Booth." Brennan said turning away from Hodgins and Wendell. "Angela has a face." She said handing her phone to him. "She said that it matches one girl on the missing person list." She said taking her phone to push a button before showing him again. "Hope Roberts. Her mother reported her missing from Croydon 2 weeks ago."

"Prospect Avenue…." Booth said softly trying to think. "That's right around the corner." He looked at his mother. "You want to head back with them? Bones and me have to do a bit of work before we head back."

"It may be better going with Hodgins and Wendell. We don't know how long we'll be." Shirley nodded and climbed from the SUV.

"We'll get you at the lab." Booth said making his mother nod before she looked over at Brennan.

"Hodgins, please keep your paranoia and questions to yourself." She saw him open his mouth to argue

"She'll call Angela and you know it. With those two, it's best just to go with it." Booth smirked before he got a look from Brennan. Hodgins just nodded before he, Wendell and Shirley were on their way back to the lab. Booth and Brennan got into the SUV and started towards the victim's house where they met her mother, Bridget Roberts, a tall woman with dirty blond hair and green eyes. She invited them in and they were sitting in the living room when they broke the news. Brennan took a slow breath as she tried not to imagine what it would be like to be in this woman's position; she looked over at Booth who shifted in his seat.

"I… I knew…..." The woman cried.

"Mrs. Roberts, I know this is hard, but we have a few questions that we have to ask." Booth said and watched her nod and look up at him, tears still falling down her cheeks. "Was there anyone who would want to hurt your daughter?"

"No, no she was liked by so many people."

"Was she in fights or arguments with anyone? Did anything happen around the time she disappeared?"

"No, she's always been good. My husband passed away three years ago and she tried to take on more responsibilities to try to help me. She was working on programs and schooling to help local kids learn how to dance."

"She must have loved dancing." Brennan said as Mrs. Roberts nodded.

"Did your daughter have a boyfriend or any close friends who she would have confided in?" Booth asked as Mrs. Roberts nodded trying to swallow her sobs.

"Yes, her boyfriend's name is Nick Davis; they've been going out for about a year and a half. And there were two girls she grew up with here. Amanda King and Shannon Hall, they were all really close they all went to Pennsbury."

"Pennsbury?" Booth asked. "This is Bristol, how did she go to Pennsbury?"

"Her father and I wanted her have a good education so we had her registered at my mother's home. I know it's wrong but we just…." She started to cry and Booth looked down at the notes he had been taking.

"It's understandable." Brennan said.

"She would have been graduating this year." Mrs. Roberts said as she wiped her tears away.

"Would it be alright if we take a look at her room?" Brennan asked as Mrs. Roberts nodded and lead the way up the stairs and to the right. Mrs. Roberts let them into the room before she took off back down the stairs crying leaving the two to look around. Brennan started to look around slowly as Booth stood at the doorway.

"You okay, Bones?" He asked watched her moved slowly through the room as she nodded. "Bones." He said walking over and making her look at him as tears welled in her eyes. She tried to blink them back as he made her look at him but he saw her watery eyes and ran a hand over her cheek.

"How could you do this before? It is completely illogical to think of what could happen but I cannot stop my thoughts from wandering down a path I rather not see nor think of." She said as he sighed.

"It's not easy Bones, but I know that me and you are out there putting more and more of these creeps behind bars so less and less are on the streets where Parker and Addy are growing up. I know we won't let anything get near either of them." He said as she took a breath and calmed slightly.

"I still can't imagine…" She trailed off looking down collecting herself as she looked back up at him. "I don't know how you've been able to not let your thoughts wander over the years."

"Who said they never did." He said as he started looking around. "Every kid I've ever investigated made me think and every case we've solved had me praying I would never have to know what it would be like if Parker or you had been in that position. This is our first big case after Addy; it's going to be hard." He said.

"I know that." She said softly as she started looking through the desk.

"This could help." Booth said making Brennan turn to look at him as he held up a small red book. "Might have something in here about arguments or fights and all." He said as he started flipping through it.

"Booth, she might have had something on the computer. We should see if Angela can get anything from the hard-drive." She said pulling a laptop from a drawer as he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brennan sat at the kitchen table feeding Addy baby food as Booth was cooking dinner for the three of them and Shirley sat watching Brennan. Brennan smiled as the baby spit out the Ham flavored one and made a face at the taste.

"Booth, can you hand me one of the vegetable ones? She doesn't like the meat." She said making him roll his eyes.

"Figures she wouldn't." He smirked as he handed her a jar from the cabinet and went back to cooking. "I'll get her on my side. Between me and Parker, we'll have her scarfing down those big beefy burgers in no time."

"You keep that up and I'll start talking about some of our cases that made you a vegetarian for a month." He turned and looked at her as she gave a satisfied smile before going back to feeding the baby. "Addy likes the vegetables and you're always going to, aren't you?" She asked the baby making her giggle.

"Cases that made you vegetarian?" Shirley asked intrigued making Booth groan as he Brennan nodded.

"We had a case when we first started working together, out in Washington State. A bear was found with-."

"Bones." Booth said giving her a look as she sighed. "You had to get her started. Just had to." He said making Brennan laugh softly as he sighed turning back to the food.

"Even after almost 8 years of working together, he still has a weak stomach."

"Not a weak stomach. I just tend to lose my apatite when you start talking about people eating other people." He said over his shoulder.

"I remember you grossing Jared out a few times." Shirley said with a smile making Brennan look at her curious. "He used to tell Jared that some worms he found were spaghetti. Jared got sick all over the living room while Seeley just stood there laughing at him."

"That was getting him back for taking my bike." Booth defended as Brennan smiled at him.

"He took your bike and you had him eat worms. That doesn't seem like a fair trade."

"Jared did other stuff too. He deserved everything."

"Well Jared did the dirty things, Seeley, now he was just cute." Booth's head snapped up and spun to look at his mother and Brennan both smiling. "He used to run around the back yard with a red cape that he begged me to get him. He would run around pretending to be superman, trying to save invisible people from invisible bad people. It was adorable." Shirley smiled as Brennan looked at Booth giggling as he did not look amused.

"That sounds like Booth." She smiled as he shook his head and pulled plates from the cabinet and started to put food on each one. "So he always wanted to save everyone?"

"He sure did. Well except for Jared who he told to do things. One time Jared wanted to be like superman too and Seeley just couldn't have both of them be superman. So he told Jared if he wanted to be superman he had to climb his dresser and fly off of it." Brennan looked at Booth who placed a plate in front of his mother before grabbing the other two and placing one in front of her. "That's the day Jared learned he couldn't fly." Shirley said as Brennan grinned imagining Booth running around as a child playing games and picking on his younger brother.

"I took care of Jared when it mattered. He didn't need to be a super hero; he got picked on enough by those kids down the street." Booth said.

"Jared was picked on?" Brennan asked almost not believing it.

"Yeah, he was the little scrawny kid the other kids beat up." Booth said as Shirley nodded. "At least until I took care of the two kids down the street."

"They never messed with Jared again. No one really did, they knew he was your little brother." Shirley smiled. As she looked over at Brennan still trying to feed Addy as the girl was more interested in what they were going to be eating.

"You're food's going to get cold if you don't eat soon." Shirley said reaching her hand out. "Here, start eating, I'll take care of this little one." She smiled as she pulled the highchair over in front of her and started to feed her granddaughter. Booth gave a small smile as he glanced at Brennan starting to eat, thankful for the help. "She's just like Seeley when he was a baby. Always wants to know everything but what they're supposed to be focusing on." She smiled as Booth smirked.

"She's more like Bones." Booth said looking over at Brennan. "Always so stubborn and big headed." He said making Brennan roll her eyes.

"Like you're any better." She said as Shirley smiled at the two's exchange as she saw Addy look at them and start to giggle. "See she's more like you and your amusement you get watching other people." She said as Booth shook his head before he stood up putting his plate in the sink. He pulled Addy out of her high chair as she laughed and he bent to talk to Brennan.

"I cooked you clean, Ms. Brilliant scientist." He smirked before kissing her cheek and walking to the baby's room to get her cleaned up.

"Are you two always like that?" Shirley asked as Brennan walked over and started cleaning up.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"The bickering and taunting the other."

"Well we're not arguing or fighting, we are mostly just-"

"Teasing." Booth supplied as he walked over with a changed Addy looking around in his arms. "Sweets says we tease each other. I call it being happy." He smirked handing Addy to Brennan as he took over cleaning.

"Oh Booth we have to go shopping tomorrow before we get Parker. Your little pile is almost gone."

"My stash, Bones." He corrected her over his shoulder as she looked in the cabinet. "Parker will kill me if I don't have that chocolate syrup."

"Parker?" Shirley asked as Brennan looked at Booth as he turned to look at his mother.

"Yeah. Parker's my son. He stays with his mom but most weekends I get him."

"You have a son?" She asked as Brennan walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's eleven now." Booth started to explain before Brennan walked back in with a school picture and handed it to Shirley.

"He's exactly like Booth." She smiled. "Always has been."

"His mother hates that." Booth said with a grin.

"His mother… was she just a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I asked her to marry me when we found out she was pregnant, she said no, and we've worked things out with Parker." Brennan turned as her phone rang.

"Brennan… hi Parker." She said with a smile before she walked away leaving Booth to smirk before he went back to doing the dishes.

"So Temperance is okay with you talking about almost marrying other women?" Shirley walked over to stand beside her son.

"Bones and me… we've been through a lot and we shared everything. She dated a few guys while we were just partners, one of them is actually my boss. And I've dated a few women before we got together."

"And you talked about everything in those relationships?"

"Yeah, we did." He said glancing at her surprised face. "We were just partners; there was no reason to act like a couple of shy kids."

"You said you were through a lot together. What happened?"

"Well one thing that scared the hell out of both of us was the Grave Digger case."

"The grave digger? I heard something about that. I think it was about the woman being shot. Why did that case scare you? I mean you're with the FBI so you've probably seen some really bad things."

"Yeah, well it scared the hell out of me when Bones was taken. Hodgins interrupted the kidnapping and was run over, drugged and thrown in the back of the car and then the car was buried. She's afraid of being buried alive." He paused for a minute before continuing. "She had been tasered and only a few things had been left in the car.

"We only had twelve hours to get to them before they ran out of oxygen. But between the two brainiacs they got a message to us and we were able to find them. By the time we got there, they had made a bomb from the air bags and they blew the windshield out. We pulled them from the dirt exhausted."

"Did you love her at the time?" Booth grinned as he looked at his mother.

"I've loved her since I first met her. She punched a federal judge in the nose and the FBI told me to fire her and the squints. I took her to the bar and we both got drunk." He laughed. "She still blames me for the next day."

"So you fired her when you first met her?"

"Yeah, basically. But they were able to nail the judge and the FBI started the experimental partnership between us, which didn't start so great." He smirked remembering getting her set up to be taken by the homeland security. "After the first case we had a huge fight and she refused to work with me."

"And stupidly, I let you charm me back into it all." They heard as Brennan walked back in with a smile.

"Me? Charm you into doing something you don't want to? I don't think so." Booth smirked as he turned around leaning against the counter watching her smirk as she sat at the table after finishing her conversation with Parker and putting Addy in the playpen.

"He promised things to get me to agree to help."

"And then you blackmailed me."

"Almost made you a dead duck." She smiled. "But I got what was promised to me." She said as he smirked watching her absently play with her wedding rings. "And it's a good thing too, you would have had to talk the next best anthropologist down, and I know he wouldn't have come to DC just to help you."

"And as soon as I put my neck on the chopping block to let you go out in the field you shot someone."

"He was a criminal who was trying to destroy evidence and light me on fire. Besides I only shot his leg." Shirley looked between the two as they continued to go back and forth.

"So you two hated each other when you first started working together?"

"He was rude, incompetent, egotistical, irrational, jerk, always thinking he could boss me around and treat me like a child-"

"And you were unbearable; know it all, big-headed, lab rat." Booth smirked.

"But we were able to work together after a while." Brennan finished and looked at Shirley. "We were practically forced to and eventually we were able to work our problems out. We were doing fine by ourselves until Booth shot that clown." Shirley looked at Booth alarmed as he rolled his eyes.

"It was an electronic clown. Bones, you really need to specify before people start thinking I'm some lunatic walking around shooting random people."

"How would they get an idea such as that from me stating you shot a clown?" She asked and saw him give her a look before she understood. "Not literally." She said as Booth nodded.

"Why did you think he meant it literally?" Shirley asked confused.

"Bones has a habit of being very literal and rational with things. You should have seen her when we first started working together if you think this is bad…" He chuckled as Brennan gave him a playful glare before walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine and a beer while he pulled a glass from the cabinet. "You want some wine?" He asked and watched Shirley shake her head.

"You don't breast feed do you? Because drinking the wine while breast feeding it's very good for the baby." Booth froze for a second as Brennan smirked.

"No, I do not breast feed. It would be difficult with my work hours to try to breast feed Addy."

"Bones don't start this again." Booth said as they walked out into the living room to sit and talk more.

"Booth is very shy when conversation turns to breasts or sex." She said as he groaned.

"After knowing you for almost eight years you would think I would have learned by now." He sighed as the two women sat while he walked over and picked the yawning baby up. "At least you can't start talking about stuff like that." He said as she leaned into him and lay against his chest as he walked towards her room.

"You and Seeley don't seem like the everyday couple. You seem more like kids sometimes and then friends others and you seem like you just work together at points."

"We try to keep our personal lives personal. We would like to keep our work away from our life outside. We've had too many problems when those two lives cross."

"Problems?"

"Yes. There have been a few times that we have had problems because of our personal lives coming into our work. Booth had dated Cam at one time and she nearly died during a case. It is a reason he never mixed the two again, until me. I had dated several men before Booth. He protected me from a few of them; according to him, I have bad taste in men, yet I picked him. So I do not fully understand. But one was Booth's boss. Our partnership got a little rough but eventually I ended it with Andrew. Another was another agent. While Booth was in counseling for shooting, the electric clown there was another agent assigned to the case. After I got to know him a bit we started seeing each other romantically. Mine and Booth's relationship became strained while I was with Sully, but it went back after Sully sailed off for what was supposed to only be a year. he came back six years later, about ten months ago, and things became tense again."

"Ten months ago? But isn't the baby only nine months old?"

"Yes. I was at the end of my seventh month going into my eighth when he showed up. Booth and I had already been having problems because of the case we were working on and he showed up making it worse. But Booth and I worked everything out and Sully didn't like that. He eventually just grabbed me and kissed me, telling me I had to give him another chance."

"What did you do?"

"I got upset and told him to leave me alone. I was in the middle of yelling at him when I almost collapsed. The Braxton hicks' contractions I had been feeling hit very hard and it took a bit for it to calm down. Later on Booth and I were called into a meeting with his boss because Sully had told him several things that were very untrue."

"What did he say?"

"He had told him that I had gone after him and kissed him, when the entire lab saw, all of our friends saw and Booth was walking in with Hodgins when he did it. He said that our personal feelings for each other had been affecting our work and that when he tried to talk to me about it I became belligerent with him. Booth's boss Cullen knew both of us well enough but he had to call us in and once again I became upset, but Addy decided she just wanted to kick."

"So what ever happened to this Sully?"

"One day he cornered me in Booth's office. I was nine months pregnant and had relatively no energy or flexibility at all. We had just solved the case when he came in and cornered me demanding that I give him a chance, he was spouting off all kinds of things. They eventually took him away to be evaluated. Sweets said that he had a nervous breakdown from being alone on the boat for so long and then coming back hoping to reconnect with me only to see I had moved on with Booth and was pregnant. He still tries to talk to me and get me to listen to him once in a while, but I refuse to go near him."

"I don't blame you." Shirley said as Brennan took a sip of her wine. "Seeley had been telling me about what you two have been through together."

"Yes. We have helped each other through a lot. Mostly cases. One was the investigation of what had happened to my mother. When I was fifteen my parents disappeared leaving me and my brother Rus alone. Rus eventually left and I was sent into foster care. Not long after we started working together I had asked Booth to see if he could find anything for me and it wasn't long after that when we were identifying remains in our bone storage and my mother was found."

"Oh my goodness." Shirley covered her mouth shocked that this woman could be sitting in front of her talking as if nothing happened.

"Booth helped me through the case and we solved my mother's murder. It's because of Booth that I have the relationship with my brother and my father now."

"Well that's good that something wonderful came out of something so tragic." Brennan nodded as she looked down at her wine. "You said that it was mostly cases, what have you been through not in a case?"

"Well most of the time it's just us talking and keeping company after a hard case."

"You can tell her Bones." They heard as Booth stood in the doorway from the hall to the living room. "Before we got together there was a woman I met in Afghanistan. She came back with me and after a while I decided to ask her to marry me, I thought I was in love with her but I was trying to forget about my feelings for Bones."

"Why would you do that?" Brennan looked away sadly.

"Because he tried to start a relationship with me and I was not ready to commit to something that could possibly tear us apart as partners. After that he went to Afghanistan and I went to the Maluku Islands." She explained.

"Well she said no, that she wasn't the marrying kind and… well after Rebecca saying no, Bones not wanting to try yet and then her saying no…." He trailed off with a sigh. "I only remember a bit of that night. Bones showed up we talked and then she stayed and drank with me instead of leaving me to myself."

"You got really drunk that night." Brennan smirked at him as he shook his head. "Booth kept me safe and comforted me when a sniper killed one of my interns."

"What?" Shirley asked as Booth looked at Brennan knowing she still felt pain from that case.

"There was a sniper who I worked with in the Army. He went rouge and started killing those he deemed criminals. It took a while to catch him but one day he set up and called a phone he left for me. I handed it to her intern and the sniper took the shot thinking it was me."

"Booth made me stay here that night and I wound up going to him in the middle of the night all upset."

"And that's how we got the princess." He smirked as Brennan gave a watery smile while Shirley raised her eyebrow at him. "We, uh, spent the night together and I went after the sniper the next day. Little over a month later we had just finished another case and we were walking to the car after seeing Angela and Hodgins' son was born she told me she was pregnant." He smiled.

"Well I guess good things really do come from tragedies." Shirley said as Booth nodded.

"We would likely still be pushing our feelings to the side if it hadn't been for Vincent being shot." Brennan smiled up at Booth who gave her a smile he only ever gave to her.

"It's getting late; we better get to sleep before work in the morning." Brennan nodded as she finished her glass of wine. "Parker's room is set up for you, for whenever you feel like going to bed. Tomorrow you can either stay here, wander around DC or you can go with us. If you go with us, the lab would probably be better than my office but it's up to you."

"I wouldn't mind staying here until you get home."

"Well if you're here, don't be alarmed if my father picks the lock." Brennan said making Booth sigh.

"Her father is an ex con, but he stopped running and doing everything criminal to stay with her, but for some reason he refuses to always stop over when we're here."

"He has a busy schedule apparently." Brennan said standing up. "Besides, it's not like he's doing anything, he just comes in and leaves things for his granddaughter."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, you need sleep, I guarantee you're going to spend the entire day pulling you're making the dead talk trick." Shirley raised an eyebrow as Brennan took her glass to the kitchen. "She has this thing where she stares at the bones until she sees something or figures something out that she couldn't before. Depending on the bones and how well hidden the thing is she could stand for days."

"I haven't done that in a long time."

"Nine months pregnant staring at the remains for seven hours straight?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"If you need anything just let us know. Good night." She said to Shirley before walking past Booth and into the baby's room to kiss her goodnight then off to the bedroom.

"Help yourself to anything we have here. We'll get some more stuff before we get home with Parker. Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

"No. Seeley, you are doing more than enough. Letting me stay here, telling me about you and letting me get to know your wife and children… that is plenty." She smiled as he gave her a small smile.

"Good night." He said turning and walking in to find Brennan starting to take her clothes off to change. He stopped in his tracks as he closed the door. Slowly he walked over, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to him as he gave her neck a quick kiss.

"Booth, we have work in the morning." She whined as he kissed her neck again. "Besides isn't it you who doesn't want to have sex when people are here?" She asked trying to squirm free only to melt into him as he found the sensitive spot on her neck. "Booth." She half moaned, half-whined making him chuckle. Before the two knew it they were naked and in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brennan was leaning over yet another bone of the remains when she glanced at the door to see Booth leaning against the doorway watching with an amused look. She went back to work ignoring his face he was making at her. She glanced over this time seeing Shirley there with him as she looked from Booth to Brennan.

"Booth, you keep staring at me…." She warned.

"How long this time?" He asked making her look at him.

"You already know, so why ask a silly question you already know the answer to?" She set the bone down and pulled her gloves off. "What time is it?" She asked as Shirley looked at her wondering how she couldn't know the time.

"Almost seven. 12 hours?" Booth asked as Brennan smirked and shook her head.

"No, only nine and a half, I'll have you know." She said walking over to him as he grinned giving her a quick kiss.

"We should go save Hodgins." Booth said glancing back down the hallway.

"He likes when Parker comes here. Gives him someone to race beetles with." Brennan smiled. "Just let me catalog these injuries and we can go."

"What did you find?" He asked walking in with her as she grabbed two new gloves.

"There is a line of blunt force trauma to the Temporal, and Sphenoid bones and the outer orbital ridge, as well as a large fracture on the occipital bone. From the amount of damage and the staining to the bones it's suggested that something was used on the side first and then her head was pushed into something with extraordinary force."

"What could have caused that?"

"It could have been a fall, but she would have had to be standing on something, or we're looking for a second weapon."

"You running anything for a match?"

"I have Angela in putting it into her system now. She said she can have it set to pass the information on to our phones when it gets a match." She set the skull back on the table before pulling her gloves off again and the two walked back to his mother as they tried to think what weapon could have made a thin fracture on the side of the skull. The three walked into the ookie rook and saw Parker and Hodgins yelling at beetles.

"I'll fix this." Booth said as he walked over grabbing the beaker and covering a beetle making Parker cheer jumping up and down as Hodgins looked at Booth.

"Why do you always cover mine?" Hodgins asked as Booth shrugged.

"There's always next time." Booth looked down at Parker and nodded towards the door making him turn to see Brennan. He smiled and ran over to her giving her a tight hug. "Why don't you try beetle fighting your own son?"

"He tries to eat them." Hodgins said making Booth chuckle before turning around and walking out with the others to Brennan's office where Addy was playing with Michael and Cam was watching them.

"Addy!" Parker called before he went over to her making her smile as she turned at the sound of her name being called. She twisted and stood on her hands and knees and started to move forward and backward as if she was getting ready to craw to him. "Come on, Addy. You can do it." He cheered as he stopped and watched her start to giggle but did not go anywhere as Brennan smiled and packed her things up. Cam smiled as Michael climbed to his feet and walked over to Parker.

"Well at least one listens to you." Booth chuckled as Parker smiled and started walking Michael over to Addy before they sat down and started to play a bit. "You ready?" Booth asked as Brennan grabbed her bag and the diaper bag and nodded. Booth walked over and picked up Addy making her laugh. "Alright princess let's go. Clean up a bit, bud." Booth said as Parker nodded and started to help Michael put things away.

"Were you able to find anything?" Cam asked walking over to Brennan.

"Nothing more than what we discovered on the first examination. Although I have deduced cause of death to the blunt force fracture to the occipital bone. The fractures to the sphenoid, and temporal bones and the orbital ridge would have caused damage, most definitely massive bleeding but not cause of death in this case." Cam nodded.

"So we need to find somewhere with a large blood stain." Cam said as she looked at Booth.

"Seeley, you find anything useful?"

"Nothing that will shut the case yet, Camille." He said as she just gave him a nod as she looked back at Parker walking over holding Michael's hand. "Why don't you walk your buddy down to Hodgins and then we'll get going." Parker nodded and started to lead Michael down to his father as Cam took Addy from Booth.

"Attached now?" Booth asked with a smirk.

"She is the cutest thing, I can't help myself." Cam said looking back at the girl as she giggled and reached for Cam's hair that was pulled into a ponytail. "No, no, Ms. Addy. My hair is not a play thing."

"She got you huh?" Cam gave a painful nod as Booth laughed.

"Just because she can't get your hair doesn't mean you can laugh at me."

"She's gotten a hold of his hair." Brennan said with an amused look as Booth looked at her. "She'll usually let go with my hair, she refused to let go of his." She said making Cam laugh softly as Parker walked in.

"Okay. Now where we going to eat? Can we go to the diner?" He asked as Booth smirked taking Addy back from Cam.

"If that's where you want to go." He said as Cam pouted having the baby taken from her.

"We'll be back Monday morning, Cam." Brennan smiled before the family left to go to the diner.

Brennan sat ripping up a piece of Booth's burger while he bounced Addy on his knee listening to Parker talk about school while Shirley could not help but smile at the scene. Booth and Brennan groaned as someone pulled a chair up to the edge making Shirley confused.

"I don't need a baby sitter this time." Parker said as Sweets looked at him then Booth and Brennan.

"No, I'm not… I'm… do you seriously tell him I'm a babysitter?" He asked as Brennan smiled.

"That's pretty much all you do." She said making him slump. "That and make us late for things, like crimes scenes, and interrogations, and judges…" Booth smirked at her as Sweet gave her that disapproving look.

"What do you want Sweets?" Booth asked. "It better be good." He warned.

"I want to go with you when you go back and start your questioning. I may be able to help."

"By guessing." Brennan added.

"Dr. Brennan. I make decisions and conclusions based on-."

"You guess. There is no real science about psychology. It is merely a collection of thoughts and signals put together to make an assumption that cannot be proven nor disproven. You guess."

"After five years of working with each other you still discredit everything I've added to numerous investigations and fight the fact that psychology is a real thing, all because you hate the fact that I poke and prod at feelings you think you have to hide."

"Booth?" Brennan asked turning to look at him. "May I have your gun?" Shirley looked at her wondering if she was joking but something kept telling her she was completely serious as Sweets went still and Booth contemplated it.

"You seriously have to think about it?" Sweets asked.

"Well yeah. Sweets, you poke and prod at things that don't need to be poked and prodded. You mess with peoples head with your shrink talk and when you piss her off it falls back on me. So yeah I have to think about it." He said before looking at Brennan.

"I only want to scare him with it." She said making him shake his head.

"No, every time I give you my gun you shot something. Then I have to explain why it was fired. Do you really want to see Cullen after he hears that you had a gun?" Brennan thought about it and then sighed.

"Fine." She said before she went back to breaking up parts of his burger for Addy who was happy looking around and eating what her mother gave her. Booth stopped bouncing his leg and the baby looked up at him as he continued to talk to Sweets and Brennan.

"We could use a lie detector." Booth said as Brennan sighed as she stopped pulling apart the meat and looked at Sweets.

"Fine, but I really don't feel like being…poked and prodded."

"Strictly case related." Sweets agreed with a smile as Addy started to whine making both parents turn back to her.

"Here, baby." Brennan said handing her another piece of burger as she smiled showing her two teeth on the bottom.

"See I told you she'd be eating burgers in no time." Booth smirked as Parker handed her a French fry and watched as she looked at it and grabbed it before pulling it into her mouth and gnawing on it. Booth smirked before looking at Sweets who was glancing at Shirley. "Sweets." He said making him stop and look at him.

"You're not as desecrate as you're trying to be." Brennan told him. "This it Booth's mother. Shirley, this is Sweets."

"The mushy kid?" She asked as Sweets looked at Booth and Brennan as Parker laughed at him.

"They seem to say all kinds of things all the time so…. Yeah…. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Booth."

"Oh please, I gave up that name a long time ago. Shirley Matz, but Shirley will be just fine." She said with a smile. Brennan looked up as Max walked in.

"We get anymore we're gonna have to go back to the office." Booth said as Max walked up to the table.

"Having a party without me?" Max asked as he reached out and Booth handed to baby to him. "Hey there beautiful. Looking more and more like your mother every day." The baby started to laugh as Max smirked. "Better than looking like your dad."

"It could be worse, Max. She could look like you." Booth said as Brennan rolled her eyes and Parker laughed.

"The second I get into a real fight with you, you'll just arrest me again." Max said as Booth sat back in his chair.

"As long as you don't cheat this time." He said as Max grinned making everyone else look back and forth.

"Dad, this is Booth's Mother Shirley. Shirley, my father, Max" Brennan said as Max looked between the two.

"It's very nice to meet you." He smiled before he handed the baby to Brennan. "I have to get going, I'll see you later." He said as he kissed her cheek. "You two sweet heart." He said kissing Addy's head. "See you, Booth."

"Bye Max."

"I have an appointment coming soon, I better get going. So we'll meet at the lab on Monday?" Brennan looked at Booth who nodded. "Bye."

"Bye Sweets." Brennan said as she handed Addy a French fry and took one off Booth's plate.

"So we can go to the aquarium on Sunday and we can go to the park tomorrow right?" Parker asked as Booth smirked.

"Yeah. I'm sure Bones would love for you to teach her to throw the football." Booth smirked as Brennan's head snapped up to look at him. "She doesn't know how."

"Really?" Parker asked as Brennan nodded. The family sat talking as they finished their meal before heading home to sleep and be well rested for their weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brennan, Booth and Sweets were walking up to the doors to the Pennsbury High School where the victim and her friends went to school. They walked in and found the office quickly and Booth showed his badge making the receptionist go to get the principal. Booth turned to lean back on the counter as Sweets stood to the side waiting and Brennan looked at him.

"We should speak with her friends while we're here also." Brennan said.

"We need to have parents present for that, so we'll talk to the teachers and then it's off to the kids." He said.

"Agent Booth." They heard making Booth turn around as he stared at the principal as he froze. The man stood tall with short gray hair and dull brown eyes as he stared unbelieving at Booth. "Seeley Booth?"

"Yeah." Booth said with a quick smile.

"It's been a while since you were in town." The principal said as Booth nodded.

"Yeah, about twenty years. I'm actually here on a case with the FBI. This is Dr. Sweets with the FBI and my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth introduced them before settling his eyes back on the principal.

"A case with the FBI? What happened?"

"Hope Roberts was murdered." Brennan said as Booth looked at her and she bit her bottom lip.

"Still jumping right into things there, Bones." He said before looking back at the man. "We need to speak with anyone who would have been close to her."

"Cindy, get them Hope Roberts' class schedule." He said looking at the receptionist then back at Booth. "Do you think someone here did it?"

"That's what we're here to figure out. Did you know Hope?"

"She was a good student, never in trouble. She was always trying to help with school functions and trips. She was a great girl." He said looking away, before his eyes jumped back to Booth. "Are you sure it's her?"

"Yeah, we're sure." He said as Brennan laid the reconstruction picture on the counter.

"Here's the class schedule. Do you want someone to show you where the rooms are?" Cindy asked as Booth shook his head.

"No, we'll be fine, thanks." Booth told her as the principal highlighted teachers he knew were fond of Hope before he picked up the paper and started reading over the list.

"Those teachers were the ones who were always recommending her for things. They should be in the classrooms finishing a few things for the summer. let me know if you need anything else." The principal said and Booth nodded as Sweets turned walking out with Brennan following and Booth behind her with his hand on the small of her back.

"He seemed like he knew you well." Sweets said as Booth continued to read the paper.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the best kid in high school." He said as he looked up at a room number. "Here's the first one." He opened the door and saw the room empty all but a teacher at his desk. His black hair was neatly combed back and his brown eyes turned up to look at them from behind thick glasses. As his eyes fell on them, they narrowed and he stood up.

"What do you want?" He asked with a snippy tone as Booth smirked.

"I just had a few questions."

"I'm not in the market for doing jock's homework anymore. And I'm not interested in your questions." He said turning away as Booth smirked and pulled his badge out.

"How about now, Lenard?" He said making Lenard turn to look and see the badge as he took a deep breath still not happy. "You see I work with the FBI and I'm here about one of your students. So you can either answer my questions here or I can always just cart you off to DC and ask you there. What would you like?" Lenard looked at him then at Brennan and Sweets who stood behind him.

"Fine. What is it you want from me?"

"Hope Roberts. What can you tell me about her?" Booth asked as Brennan started to walk around the classroom.

"She was a good student. Worked hard, had excellent grades, even helped a few other student to raise their own grades. Why, did someone find her?"

"Yeah, she's dead." Booth watched as Lenard looked at him shocked not knowing what to say. Sweets watched the man as he sat heavily in his seat.

"She was such a good girl. Who would have done something like that?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Were there anyone giving her problems? Any fights or arguments?"

"There was another girl, Lindsey Carr. She had a few arguments that Hope just walked away from. You can probably get more about her from the cheerleading coach, but she's been out on maternity leave. Coach Hill might be able to give you something." He looked up at Booth, less annoyed and angry with him as Booth wrote his notes.

"Thanks, Lenard." He said looking over at Brennan still looking around the room. "Bones." She looked up as he waved her over. "Let's go. We need to talk to the coach."

"Booth, the edge of the desks could possibly match the fracture pattern on the side of the skull." She said softly as they walked out and Booth looked back once more to see Lenard giving him a small glare.

"Let's see what the coach says and we'll look into it."

"You said the back of the skull had been crushed right? So if her head hit the side of the desk what could have caused the damage to the back of the skull?" Sweets asked as Booth thought.

"Did you catch anything on that guy?" Booth asked Sweets who shrugged.

"He didn't seem to be lying. Although he seemed to have a deep anger towards you."

"I know that, Sweets." Booth said. "Anything else?"

"He seemed to hold himself on high regard. As if you were lower than him." Booth opened the gym doors to let them in seeing a class going on. "What did you do to him that would cause him to have so much anger?"

"Focus on the case, Sweets." Booth said walking over to the older man who stood watching the boys warming up with basketball. His graying brown hair stuck out from under his white ball cap and he looked over at the three walking in with his stone gray eyes. "Coach." Booth said as the man looked at him for a minute before a smile broke across his face.

"Seeley. It's been a long time. You look like you've grown up a bit since the last time I saw you." coach said shaking Booth's hand. "Fancy suit and tie. Never thought I'd see you in one."

"Yeah, well work requirements." Booth shrugged. "Looks like another championship team." He said looking at the boys as the coach nodded.

"I'm hoping. The last time we went to any championship was because of you and Danny. The two of you were the best I've seen yet." Booth smirked and nodded. "So what are you back in town for?"

"I'm here on an investigation." Booth pulled his badge out and showed the older man. "This is Dr. Sweets, he an FBI psychologist."

"Psychologist? He looks like he should be out there with the guys." Coach said pointing at the boys still playing basketball as Booth smirked at Sweets who huffed silently.

"I tell him that all the time." Booth looked back at Brennan as she stood watching the boys. "This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian."

"Jeffersonian? Never heard of it."

"It's a museum." Booth shrugged as Brennan's phone rang and she turned away to talk for a minute before walking back over to Booth.

"Booth, Hodgins said he found traces of aluminum oxide, cera microcristallina-"

"Bones." Booth gave her a look as she pointed down.

"Floor wax and sealant, like the ones used in gymnasiums. That's what the fracture to the back of her head was from." She paused before talking to Hodgins again. "Hodgins, that doesn't fit with the fiberglass found on the temporal, sphenoid and orbital fractures coupled with the sand particles you found." She paused and Booth watched her as ideas swam through her brain and Sweets was looking at the coach who was wondering what was going on.

"She knows a lot of big words for such a pretty girl." The coach said as Booth nodded.

"She's a forensic anthropologist. Half the time I think she makes up the words." He said as he heard Brennan giving orders to Hodgins and asking him to pass orders on to Wendell and Angela.

"Thought she was from a museum?"

"Yeah, well it's a museum who helps the FBI with some cases. Her and her team have solved some impossible cases in the last eight years."

"If they were impossible then we wouldn't have solved them." She said tuning back to them as Booth shook his head.

"Not literally, its' a figure of speech, Bones." Brennan shrugged and started looking around at the floor. "Has there been any reconstruction in here recently?" Booth asked the coach who was watching the two.

"No. Same old floor. What are you looking for Seeley?"

"Hope Roberts' body was found the other day. We have reason to believe that she was killed in a gymnasium."

"Hope? If you are looking for someone who would have had, problems with her try Lindsey Carr. The two of them had it out a few times. More like Lindsey screaming and trying to go after Hope, more than the two of them fighting."

"What were the fights about?"

"Mostly they were about Nick Davis, big shot jock. Something about Hope stealing him or something, I never paid much attention, it's all the high school girl drama. I stopped worrying about it years ago."

"Lindsey and Nick been around recently?"

"Nick is the quarterback for the team, we have practice later today, you're welcome tag along. Might be able to teach the kids a thing or two about what it means to play for this school. Lindsey is always here. Wouldn't miss a day of practice if her life depended on it. Takes after Barbie for that one." Booth looked at the coach.

"Barbara Carr?" Booth asked.

"Yep." He said as Booth nodded. "What have you been doing since you left? I haven't heard anything about you since then."

"I went to the Army and then settled at the FBI." Sweets turned away as his phone rang.

"I'm going to see how Addy is, I'll be right back." Brennan said touching his arm to get his attention before walking off with her phone.

"You still popular with the ladies?" He smiled as Booth smirked. "Or did you settle down?"

"After a while I did manage to settle down." Booth smiled.

"You got kids?" Booth nodded.

"A son and a daughter." The coach looked at him with a smirk.

"Well let's see them." Booth smirked as he pulled out his phone and flipped through his pictures. "Fancy phone." Booth nodded as he handed it over to show Brennan, with a bright smile, sitting on a park bench with one arm around a smiling Parker next to her and a laughing Addy in her lap. "That pretty thing?" He asked looking over at Brennan.

"Yeah, been working together for almost eight years now, been together for about a year and a half and just got married six months ago, after our daughter was born." Booth smiled.

"Two kids before you finally got married? How old's your son?"

"He just turned eleven."

"How did that happen?" He asked confused as Booth gave a small smile.

"Rebecca Stinson is his mom."

"Yeah I remember her. Always in the popular crowd, getting into trouble."

"Yeah, we got together right after high school but never settled down. I started working with Bones four years after Parker was born."

"Bones?"

"Yeah, been calling her that since we started working together since she's always working with Bones."

"Agent Booth." Sweets said as he walked back over. "I'm going to get a cab back to the office. It seems one of my patients has an emergency."

"After all that work to get Bones to agree to let you come?" Sweets sighed and nodded sadly before he opened his mouth. "Don't do your shrink talk just go. I'll fill you in later." Sweets nodded and turned leaving.

"Your boy play sports?"

"Yeah, Parker loves sports, always dragging us to the park. He's even trying to teach his sister how to play. Doesn't work too well with a nine month old who likes to just sit and try to eat the ball." Booth said making the coach chuckle.

"How long are you in town for?"

"We're trying to only take trips up here during the day so we can get back to Addy. But we'll be around until we can finish this case."

"Angela said she's been okay. She's been looking around for us but Michael's been distracting her for now." She looked around before she furrowed her brows. "Where's Sweets?"

"He had to go play shrink with someone." She nodded as Booth looked back at his coach. "We better get going. If you know anyone who would know more about the girls give me a call." He said handing the coach his card before he turned putting his hand on Brennan's lower back and walking out of the gym.

"You liked talking with him." Brennan said making Booth look down at her. "I guess you're rubbing on me." Booth smirked.

"Rubbing off, Bones, it's I'm rubbing off on you. And it was good to talk to the guy. He was one of the only ones to know anything about what was going on at home." He said as she leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's make a few more stops before we come back to talk to this Nick Davis, and then we'll head home."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." The two got into the car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Booth and Brennan pulled back up to the school at five after they had stopped back at Bridget Roberts to asked about Lindsey Carr. She hadn't known about anything going on between her daughter and the other girl making Booth sigh as they left. He had told Brennan that if there were fights about a guy, there would be evidence somewhere about it, yet they hadn't found anything but several teachers telling them what they heard and saw.

"Booth we're not going to get home before nine, even if we leave now." Brennan sighed as she laid her head back in in the headrest and saw Booth nod.

"You want to see if someone can watch Addy for the night? We can stay somewhere and then finish up tomorrow before heading home."

"I don't want to leave her." She said worried as Booth sighed.

"Bones, it's not like we're not going back to her. We're only going to be gone for the night. She won't even notice." He said as he looked at her realizing what she was thinking before she sighed and looked at the time.

"Fine, but we better be home in time for dinner." He gave a smile as he kissed her cheek and they climbed from the car walking over to the stadium where a group of boys were running around the field. "Did you grab the bag and put it in the car before we left?" She asked as they paused letting the boys pass before walking onto the field.

"Yeah, it's in the back." He told her as she dialed her phone and stopped while Booth continued to walk over to the coach.

"I was wondering if you would make it." The coach said as Booth nodded.

"We had a few things we had to do before we came back." He looked over at Brennan on the phone. "Still a few things left to do."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, just finding someone to watch the baby for the night. Not going to be that hard considering half the people we work with try to steal her." He smirked.

"If she looks anything like that wife of yours I can understand why."

"She looks just like her mother, only has brown eyes." He smirked as Brennan walked over.

"Cam is taking her for the night." She said.

"Are we going to get her back?" Booth asked as Brennan nodded.

"I made sure." She smiled "This is what you and Parker are trying to teach me right?" She asked watching as another coach stood to the side holding a football as he spoke to the boys kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah, football." Booth looked over at the coach as he sighed and watched the boys starting to talk behind the group.

"They just don't care as long as their name is called." Coach said shaking his head.

"Booth, maybe you should talk to them. You seem like you care a lot about this thing." Brennan said as Booth looked at her and shook his head while the coach looked at her confused. "What?"

"It's football. Not just something." Booth said, as she looked at him confused.

"I don't know what that means."

"Just stick to your bones." He said as she shrugged and the team walked off to get set up for a little drill. Coach sighed watching the same boys walk off in the wrong position as Booth shook his head. "Why are they on the team if they act like that?"

"Because they're better than the others who tried out." Coach said before walking over to the assistant coach with Booth and Brennan following behind him. "Sam. This is Seeley Booth, the quarterback I'm always talking about." The assistant coach smiled and shook Booth's hand.

"Heard a lot about you. So you did you go pro, I wouldn't be surprised after what John here has told me." Booth shook his head and smirked.

"No, I went into the Army after graduation and now I work at the FBI."

"Army? What you do there? I have a cousin in the infantry."

"I was in the Rangers."

"Rangers, aren't they snipers and what not?"

"Yeah, they would be the snipers." He said with a small nod.

"And you're with the FBI now? What do you do there?"

"I solve murder cases with my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, and her team." He said looking at Brennan who was standing beside him quietly, knowing he was feeling a little happy to be back and talking with this man who had helped him through high school.

"A pretty little thing like you solving murders?" He asked as Brennan nodded.

"Easy there Sam, this is Seeley's wife." Coach said making Sam look over at Booth who smirked then at Brennan. "Seeley, you want to talk to the boys for a minute?" Booth shrugged as he and Brennan followed the coach over as he called the team in to kneel. Brennan stood back a bit as the coach introduced Booth and let Booth take over talking about what he had down while playing at the school. Coach looked around noticing that not one boy looked away as Booth stood in front of them speaking. When he was finished the team stayed still and started asking questions about where he had gone to college, why he never went farther with sports, and what he had done with his life.

"I joined the army instead of going pro, and when I got out I went to work for the FBI where I solve murders with a team of scientists."

"That lady there one of them?" Asked one.

"Yeah." Booth said glancing back at Brennan and pulled her forward. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's a forensic anthropologist."

"So what did you get from playing here?" Asked another.

"I was able to learn how to work as a team instead of being some stuck of jerk." He wrapped his arm around Brennan and covered her mouth as he continued. "If you're good, work hard and are a good guy you can go pretty far with any sport." He let go of her as she gave him a soft glare.

"So you did good in sports went to the army and now you get to work with hot women... sounds good to me." One player said making most of the team laugh in agreement.

"Yeah, and if you follow the rules you might just actually get one of them." Booth said as several players calmed down.

"How about that one?" Coach was about to say something when Booth chuckled making him look at his old student.

"You really don't want to try anything kid." He said as the boy smirked and turned his eyes to Brennan who crossed her arms not happy about what the young man had been insinuating. "Bones, he's just a kid." Booth said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

"I thought she was your partner. Ain't there some kind of rule or something?"

"She is my partner. Almost eight years now and once you get a solve rate like ours, people tend to overlook a few things like marriage and kids. And like I said you really don't want to try her. You'll be lucky if you get away breathing." He smirked as Brennan slid her arm around his waist.

"What's your record with solving cases?" Another player asked.

"You keep the numbers, Bones." He said looking down as she lifted her head and nodded.

"One hundred and sixty eight as of this moment have been solved over our eight year partnership." She said before pausing to make sure her math was correct before nodding. "But that is including each victim from the Gormogon separate also the Grave Digger victims each as a case including ours."

"So how do we get to where you are?" Asked a player in the front.

"Work hard and just go for it. Use your sports to get you through college without the loans and then go for whatever you want, but to be able to use the sports you have to actually work at it. You can't just show up to get your name out there or to say you were on the team. Work for the title." He said before the coach called an end to practice for the day.

"What one is Nick Davis?" Brennan asked Sam who pointed to a young man moseying around to get his bag. Booth told Brennan to go talk to him since she was a civilian and he was a minor still. She walked over and started talking while Booth was caught by coach and Sam.

"You were on the grave digger case?" Sam asked as Booth nodded.

"Yeah, Bones did her thing with the lab and I did my FBI thing."

"What did she mean including your case?" Booth looked back at Brennan seeing her still talking.

"She and one of her coworkers were taken, put in a car and buried. Me and the rest of her team were able to get to them and we were the first ones to ever get the victims back alive without paying the ransom. We started getting close and she got me, pumped me full of things and locked me on a ship that was ready to blow up. Bones and her team worked with my brother and they got me off the ship before it blew."

"Why weren't you talked about when they started talking about who was taken?"

"Because me and Bones gave up our cases to solve the case of Terrance Gilroy, the case that put her away."

"Until she was shot." Brennan said walking back over as the three men looked at her. "Then we had Broadsky." She said as she looked away remembering Vincent. "I'm just going to go sit down." He nodded as she walked away and Booth gave a small sigh knowing she was upset.

"She didn't seem too happy about that Grave Digger being shot."

"She's upset. She has grad students who was an intern at the lab and Broadsky shot one thinking it was me. He died in front of us and she's still not really past it." He explained and looked at Brennan as she pulled her phone out and started looking at it.

"She was close to him?"

"He was one of her favorites. Her first intern, one that was part of our makeshift family, got caught up in a serial cannibal thing and he's in a mental institution now. She was trying to find a replacement and the kid was the smart one out of the group."

"The smart one?"

"Yeah, there was Vincent the most intelligent, there's Wendell the most normal out of all of them, and there's Clark who is focused completely on work. She's been trying to find the replacement and Vincent being killed set her back a bit." The two men glanced at her as she wiped her eyes. "You mind if I borrow a ball?" He asked with a small smile.

"Nah, go ahead." Coach said before he gave Booth a football and started walking away with Sam stopping at the entrance to the stadium to see Booth kneel down talking to Brennan before he pulled her to him and kissed her. The two pulled apart and he held up the ball with a grin as she smiled at him.

Booth was the first one up in the morning. He gently climbed from the bed and started getting ready for the day, changing into jeans and a tee shirt before he walked back to the bed in their hotel room and smiled as Brennan who had grabbed one of his pillows and was cuddling with it. He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Bones get up. We have to talk to the cheerleader and her mother before we head back to Addy." He said as she sighed and looked up at him.

"I wonder if Cam was okay with Addy." She said.

"You get dressed, I'll check in with her." Brennan nodded before she went to get ready while Booth dialed Cam's phone.

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Hey, Cam." Booth said as he put the phone on speaker.

"Hey. How are things going with the case up there?"

"Pretty good. Just going to head over to talk to one last person before we head back. How are things on your end?"

"Still trying to find more to give you a hand, but not finding much."

"How was Addy last night?"

"She was fine. Woke up a couple times during the night but I got her back to sleep. She's actually napping right now." She paused before she spoke again with a smile on her voice. "I bet you guys slept all night."

"For the most part." He said as Brennan walked out of the bathroom.

"Is that Cam?" She asked as Booth nodded. "How is Addy?"

"She's fine. Taking a nap for right now." Booth took the phone off speaker and held it to his ear.

"We'll be back as soon as we're done. Thanks, Cam." He said before hanging up and turning back to Brennan. "You ready?" She gave a nod and the two were off. "Listen Bones, the mother…. She's not going to be all that friendly."

"Why?"

"We used to go out in high school and she got caught with other guys, and well…. Let's just say it didn't end well."

"What happened?" Booth looked at her then back at the road before sighing.

"She was the head cheerleader and she would go with anyone if they looked at her a certain way. She was caught by a few people."

"Including you?"

"Yeah. I caught her with another guy."

"That must have been hard for you. I know how you are with relationships."

"Yeah. Well I said something's and told a few people, including her parents all about it and before anyone realized it, the entire area knew about her and it didn't end all that well."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She said as he glanced over at her with a little sad smile.

"Yeah, but hey, everything that's happened made things work out to get me and you together. So I guess I can't be that upset, right?" He said as he gave her a smile making her laugh a bit as they pulled up into the driveway. "Just, be easy in there." She nodded and followed him to the door.

"I won't do that to you." She said making him look at her before he pushed stay hair behind her ear with a small smile.

"I know, Bones." He said before the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Said a woman with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes as she looked through the screen door. Booth pulled his badge out.

"Special agent Seeley Booth FBI, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We have a few questions we'd like to ask you and your daughter." The woman froze staring at Booth for a minute before she opened the screen door and let them in.

"It's been a while Seeley. You're with the FBI now?"

"Yeah, been there for a while now." He said ignoring how long he had been gone for. "Could you get your daughter? My partner and I have a few questions on a case we're investigating."

"Seeley, we need to talk." She said as Booth furrowed his brows. "Maybe we could talk alone?" Booth looked at Brennan who looked to the side as he nodded and followed her into the kitchen letting Brennan look around at the pictures.

"What do you think we need to talk about, Barb?"

"Seeley, when you left I never had a chance to tell you." She paused as Booth looked at her. "I was pregnant. Lindsey is your daughter." She said as Booth shook his head and started walking back to Brennan. "Seeley." She said walking behind him.

"You have to be kidding me. There's no way-"

"Mom, what's going on?" Asked a girl with dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes as she came down the stairs and Brennan came around the corner.

"FBI, we just have a few questions to ask." Booth said before glaring at Barb.

"Sweetie, just go back up stairs." Barb said as Booth turned to look at Brennan who stood wondering what was going on. Once the girl was up stairs, she turned back to Booth. "Seeley, you know it's true. You're the only one." She said as Booth scoffed and shook his head.

"What's going on Booth?" Brennan asked only to have Barb turn her blue eyes to glare at her.

"She seems to think I'll believe the girl is mine." He said as Brennan furrowed her brow.

"That's not possible." She said turning to look at a picture.

"What do you know? I know she is and you know she is. Why won't you just admit that you have a daughter?" Barb asked as she started to cry.

"No. You see the facial structures of your daughter are nowhere near similar to Booth's. To be his daughter and not have any features of him at all is impossible." Brennan said as Booth looked back at Barb as she narrowed her eyes.

"Just look at her, Seeley. You can see it. She has your eyes you know." She said looking back at Booth.

"Over half of the world has brown eyes." Brennan supplied as Booth waited for another excuse.

"Just admit that you have a daughter. Why won't you just admit that she's yours?" She asked angrily as Booth walked over to Brennan and smirked.

"I do have a daughter." Booth said as Barb smiled.

"I knew you would know she was yours. I mean who is she to say otherwise. When you look at your child's face you know they are yours."

"She would be the world's best Anthropologist. You can look her up on the internet if you don't believe me."

"I also happen to be his wife." Brennan added as Barb took a step back and looked at Booth.

"You forgot to mention you're the mother of my daughter." Booth added as Barb looked at him as if she had just been hit. "You see, she has her work to prove it, and you need to realize when you've lost. All we want is to ask a few questions about Hope Roberts." Barb's eyes snapped to his at the girl's name.

"Her body was found the other day, and several people have pointed your daughter out particularly as getting into arguments and fights with her." Brennan said. "We would like to know the nature of the arguments and anything else you would know about Hope." Barb took a slow deep breath before looking at them angrily again.

"My daughter didn't do anything to that girl. She's always been picking on Lindsey for cheerleading, and she even took Nick from her. Lindsey would never do anything to that slut. "She said as Booth looked at Brennan.

"Do you or your daughter go anywhere near sand?" Brennan asked as Booth stood watching.

"What? Why would you ask such a stupid question? No. She is a cheerleader, always at the stadiums or gymnasiums." She said snippily.

"You see we found sand on the body, and if we find that you or your daughter have been near sand we will be able to match it to the sand found on Hope." Booth said as he stepped more towards the woman. "Anything you want to tell us now?"

"Yeah, get the hell out of my house." She said as Booth looked at Brennan before she turned and started leaving with Booth behind her.

"I don't like her." Brennan said as they got to the car making Booth chuckle.

"Yeah. Not many did back in high school, all she was good for was having sex with as many guys as she could."

"You know if I could have pictures of the men she slept with I could find who the father is. He would have been much smaller than you." She said making him smile at her as he started to drive.

"I know you could." He reached out and grabbed her hand making her smile.

"Let's get back to our daughter." She smiled as he nodded and they were on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Booth and Brennan got to the lab shortly after four in the afternoon. They walked in to find Addy sitting with Michael and Angela. Booth walked in and immediately picked her up with a bright smile.

"Hey there princess." He said as he lifted her up making her squeal with laughter.

"How was the trip?" Angela asked Brennan as Booth walked off to the side with the baby.

"Not as bad as it could have been. We found out a few things, but not much. We tried to speak with a girl who had been in repeated fights with the victim but her mother was deranged." Brennan said as Booth chuckled.

"Deranged? What are you talking about?"

"We went to talk to her about the victim and she started accusing Booth of being the girl's father." Angela's mouth fell open as she looked at Booth bouncing Addy in his arms making her giggle. "It was completely impossible with the facial structures and her build there was no way even conceivable that she was in any way related to Booth."

"What did she do?"

"She started yelling. And then Booth told her that it was my job to be able to tell the structures of the skeleton apart from others."

"And Bones shoved the fact we're married in her face." Booth laughed as Angela looked back at Brennan with a smile.

"And you're the one who shoved the fact we have a daughter in her face." She said looking over her shoulder at him as he smirked. "She got really mad after that." Brennan smiled. "And I do have to admit telling her I was his wife did feel satisfying." She smiled as Angela gave a bright smile as Booth walked over to them.

"I bet. So what did she do? Like she go after you or something?"

"No, why would she have attacked me I only started facts that were irrespirable." Brennan said confused as Booth shook his head before giving her a quick kiss.

"Sometimes Bones." He smirked as he looked at the clock. "Come on; let's go so Angela can go home." Booth said as Brennan nodded.

"Thank you for watching her today, Ange."

"No problem sweetie." The two women hugged before Booth and Brennan left got get Shirley from their apartment.

Brennan sat walked into Booth's office with Addy on her hip to see Booth sitting at his desk working on some paper work. He looked up with a smile as he took Addy and leaned back in his chair as Brennan said in a chair to the side. As Booth held the girl up letting, her bounce on his lap he saw Charlie looking in from his desk. Booth waved him in as the girl jumped and giggled.

"Charlie is staring." Booth smirked as Brennan shook her head as the door opened and Charlie walked in.

"You know you can come in and hold her. You don't have to watch from your desk." Brennan said as Booth walked over and handed her to him before sitting back down.

"I have work to do anyway." Booth said as he looked back at the papers on his desk.

"You know the entire floor is dyeing to see her." Charlie said as Booth looked at Brennan.

"Just bring her back if she starts to fuss." Brennan said as the agent smiled and walked out as he started talking to the baby. Booth smiled at Brennan as she leaned back in the chair. "You have a lot of paper work?"

"Not really. But enough to keep me busy for a while. How about you? The squints get anything new?"

"No, nothing is new. For the most part, we need to get something to compare the samples to. Other than that we don't have anything." She said before he furrowed his brow looking at a paper. "What is it?" She stood up and walked over to stand beside him.

"She was trying to set up dance classes for local kids. There was a report from the police about a Johnny Harris becoming violent about it."

"We need to go talk to him then."

"And we should talk to the officer and check out the school she was going to be using."

"I'll talk to Cam about watching Addy for us."

"I'll get this all worked out and we can go." Brennan nodded as Charlie walked in with a squirming fussing Addy.

"She's probably hungry." Brennan said as Booth grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag already filled as Brennan took Addy from Charlie. Booth left to heat the bottle as Brennan sat in the chair and started trying to calm the baby. Booth came back a minute later to give her the bottle before he need to go help another agent. Brennan began feeding Addy when the door opened and Brennan looked up expecting Booth but was surprised at who she saw.

"Hi Tempe." Sully said looking at her as she pulled Addy closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sternly.

"I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about what happened." Brennan narrowed her eyes before Addy spit the bottle out making her look down at the baby. "Is this your baby?"

"Yes, Sully this is mine and Booth's daughter. What do you want?" She asked setting the bottle on the side table and lifting the baby to her shoulder to burp her as she stood and started walking behind Booth's desk.

"I told you, I just want to talk. I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while."

"I know. Maybe you should take a hint." She said narrowing her eyes as he walked around the desk reaching out making her move quickly to the other side backing up to the door. "Just leave me and Booth alone. There is no reason for you to be anywhere near either of us or our daughter." She said as she backed up with Sully walking forward before he stopped in his tracks and she backed up into someone. She looked over her shoulder to see the angry Booth.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked walking in front of Brennan and the baby who had again begun to fuss wanting more of her bottle.

"I wanted to just apologies about everything. That's all I want to do." He said as Booth looked over as Addy started to cry.

"She wants her bottle." Brennan said making Booth walk over to grab it, handing it to her and running a hand gently over Addy's head as she calmed down eating. "Sully, you've apologized, now leave us alone." She said staying slightly behind Booth as Sully stood and watched her for a minute.

"Don't go near her again." Booth warned as Sully gave a small sigh.

"I know what I did, I know I was an ass and screwed everything up, but I just want to try to fix things. I know you won, she is your girlfriend and you have a kid-"

"Wife." Brennan corrected. "Booth and I are married." Sully looked at her shocked as his chest tightened listening to what Brennan was saying.

"Married?"

"Yeah, so leave my wife and daughter alone." Sully stared before he left and Booth turned to look at Brennan. "Next time just kick his ass." Brennan looked up at him with a small smirk

Brennan and Booth were driving to the police station to get the report on the fight and Johnny Harris. Brennan was looking out her window as they drove making booth glance at her concerned.

"Bones, you okay?"

"Yes. I just do not like leaving Addy while we go traveling around for long periods of time." He nodded understanding how she was feeling about going around to scenes while they had to leave their daughter with friends.

"I know, Bones. Let's just get this case solved and we can stay back there for a while." He reached over grabbing her hand as she sighed and gave him a small smile. "The faster we get this case closed the sooner we get back to Addy."

"Do you think this guy killed her?"

"We'll have to see." He said putting the car in park at the police station. The two walked in and were led to a little room to wait for the officer. Booth and Brennan were standing facing each other talking low as the door opened making them snap back into work mode. The officer walked in with his reddish brown hair combed back and parted as his light blue eyes scanned over them quickly.

"Seeley? Seeley Booth?" He asked as he smiled and the two shook hands.

"Danny." Booth smirked. "Danny, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said looking at Brennan. "Bones, Danny Repkey."

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"We're here on a case actually." Booth said putting his hands in his pockets. "We need a report you filed on a Hope Roberts."

"Hope Roberts? That thing a few weeks ago? What happened?"

"She's dead." Brennan said. "We need to know about the fight she had with the man, it may help us gain more information that could aide our investigation."

"Yeah, sure. Let me go grab it for you." He turned and went to get the paper work coming back and handing it to Booth. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You know anything else about her?" Danny shook his head sadly. "What about Lindsey Carr?"

"Barb's kid?" Booth nodded. "She's a handful, that's for sure. But then Barb's never been one for being an easy goer. You go out and seen her yet? I mean I know you two didn't end well, but she's got this thing about her daughter…"

"Yeah, we were out there."

"Then you've heard what she's been saying." Booth gave a sharp nod as he continued to read. "She's been saying that girl is yours since she started showing. Look I don't know what happened but-"

"She's not mine, Danny. She just wants to try to pin me with something, that girl is not mine." Booth said looking up from the papers. "She didn't like it much when Bones proved her wrong." He smirked at Brennan.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist. I work with bones and I am able to discern the structures that would be passed onto a child from each parent. The facial markers and the skeletal structural build of the girl did not match any of Booth's."

"You can tell all of that by comparing their faces?"

"Yes, I can."

"She's the best there is." Booth smirked before setting the file down. "Bones." He pointed to the lines as she read.

"Booth we have to go to the school. I'll send samples to Hodgins to compare to the particles we found on the body. It's possible that the gymnasium will have residue-"

"You think she was killed in the school?" Danny asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Booth said as he closed the file. "Let's go Bones."

"Mind if I tag along, Seeley? I was the head officer on that report."

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet you there."

Booth stood talking with Danny before they heard Brennan making both men look over quickly to look across the field at Brennan walking quickly over to several officers. Booth jogged over stopping her as she yelled.

"Bones." He said as she was trying to get around him.

"No Booth. These officers obviously have never processed a crime scene. They walked completely through it and tracked the evidence all over the place. There's no way-." Booth cut her off with his hand over her mouth.

"Bones, I'll take care of it. Just relax, baby." He said when Danny stopped by them as she let out a slow breath and her anger dropped for a minute as he let her go. Danny stood shocked as Booth looked at Brennan again. "Just don't go beating the crap out of people."

"Fine but, Booth…. if they mess with any more of the crime scene-"

"Don't worry, Bones." He turned and started pouring out orders making the officers and agents move carefully around the scene.

After two hours, Booth walked over to where Brennan stood with her arms crossed still not happy. He saw Danny standing with her talking to her low as she looked around. As Booth walked over she uncrossed her arms and sighed looking at her watch.

"Booth, we have to get back to get Addy." Brennan said as Booth shook his head.

"Max is going to take her for the night and he's going to drop her back at the lab in the morning with Cam and Angela." She looked at him for a minute. "I already talked to them. My mom is getting things together for him."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Don't worry; Max will make sure she's fine." He said leaning in to give her a quick kiss. He looked at Danny who stood slightly shocked at what he heard and saw.

"That…. I never saw that coming." He said as Booth gave a smirk.

"Well the crime scene is finished being processed, and we can't do anything until tomorrow morning." Brennan said looking back at Booth. "We should get a room somewhere and get some sleep before we finish this case."

"We'll check out Johnny in the morning and see what we can pull from him. I'll call Caroline and get her to get the warrant to get into the school." Booth said looking between the two. "We can put everything together and we'll get the bastard."

"We'll meet at the precinct in the morning?" Danny asked as Booth gave a nod and the three left the crime scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Booth and Brennan walked into the dance studio with Danny and watched as Johnny Harris was teaching a class. They stood to the side talking low as he corrected postures and stances.

"He doesn't seem like he is very angry." Brennan whispered to Booth.

"Doesn't mean anything." He said as she looked up at him before back at the man with neat black hair, a closely trimmed goatee, and gray blue eyes. He glanced over before calling the class done for the day. He walked over as Booth flashed his badge.

"Can I help you?"

"Special agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We were wondering if you could tell us a bit about Hope Roberts?" Booth said and saw a look flash quickly across the man's face. Obviously Brennan saw it too as she looked at Booth quickly. "When was the last time you saw Hope?"

"Hope?" He paused. "She was a great girl. Always helping around here, and getting the kids into dancing. She was great. She was here a few days before she disappeared." He paused looking up at the slightly worried. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, we found her." Booth said as he looked between the two confused.

"She's dead." Brennan said after a minutes and they both saw a look of complete worry cross his face before he covered it with grief.

"Did you have any problems with Hope? Any arguments or fights?"

"The cops were called once, but it was a misunderstanding. We worked things out." Booth gave a small nod.

"Can you tell us where you were on the 15th?" He looked at them as that look of worry returned.

"You can't possibly… we argued, that's it… I wouldn't kill her." Brennan's phone rang making her turn away to answer it as Booth continued to talk to him.

"Brennan." She answered. She paused for a minute before turning to look at Booth worried. "Is she okay?... Yes, of course. We'll be right there." Brennan said hanging up as Booth turned quickly hearing her ask if someone would be all right. "Booth, we need to go."

"What's going on Bones?"

"I'll explain on the way. We need to go, now." She said, as she looked visibly worried. Booth turned back to Johnny.

"We'll continue this later." He walked out with Danny following. Once outside they stopped for Brennan to explain.

"That was my dad."

"Is Addy okay?"

"Yes, she's fine but he went back to our place to get more things for her and he… he found Shirley on the ground." Booth straightened as his heart rate picked up and he looked at her. "He said that she had passed out and the paramedics were taking her to the hospital."

"Danny, we'll be back, just a family emergency." Booth said as he pulled his phone out and the two started to the car.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jared."

"You drive I'll call and let him know." She said as they climbed in and were off as Booth put the siren on making their trip faster.

It took them two and a half hours to get to the hospital and rush in seeing Max sitting with Padame and Jared who held Addy on his lap. Max stood and hugged Brennan as Booth walked over to sit next to Jared and talk. Jared started bouncing the girl on his knee making her giggle as he father sat down. She started reaching for him making him take her as he leaned back.

"Did they tell you anything?" He asked as Jared continued to look straight ahead, as he shook his head.

"No one's been out to talk to us yet." Booth sighed as he sat back as saw Addy looking at him with a bright smile as she giggled and he couldn't help but smile. "What could have happened to her?" He asked softly as Padame took his hand. Over the last several weeks Jared had, had a chance to reconnect to his mother and to sit through not knowing if she would be all right or not was hurting him. Just then, a doctor walked out.

"Are you Shirley Matz's family?" He asked.

"Yes." Jared and Booth both stood up as Brennan walked over taking the baby so Booth could talk with the Doctor.

"She's stable, but she's very sick as you would expect."

"Sick?" Booth asked confused.

"Yes, she has Lymphoma Leukemia. You didn't know?" Both shook their heads as Brennan walked over sliding her free hand into Booth's. "She is very weak. We have started her on chemotherapy to try to kill the cancerous cells. We should know in a few weeks if it's working but I suggest that she remain here until then."

"Can we see her?" Jared asked.

"Yes, but children are not allowed back there. I'm sorry." Booth looked at Brennan as she gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, Booth. Go. I'll wait here for you." She said giving his hand a squeeze before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go to stand with her father and Padame while Booth and Jared were taken back to see their mother.

"You two could have gone with them." Max told the two women as they sat together. "I could have watched the baby."

"It's fine dad. They should go alone for now." Brennan said before she looked at the baby as she sat in her mother's lap looking around.

"She was very happy at my place." Max said as Brennan smiled. "She learned to shoot a gun and-"

"Dad!" Brennan half yelled as her head snapped up and her blue eyes settled on him.

"I'm only kidding. Do you really think I would give my nine month old granddaughter a gun, Tempe?" Brennan just looked at him before back at Addy as she started to grab Brennan's necklace. Max watched as Brennan twisted the large piece off and gave it to her to play with.

"Just do not swallow that. Your father would be very angry." She said to the girl who only giggled and put the piece in her mouth. "You giggle now, but if you swallow that, it's not going to feel very good and I do not want to hear a lecture from your father about giving you things like this." Max smiled as he watched his daughter talk to her child before she smiled and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek making her laugh as the three adults settled in waiting for the two Booth men.

After an hour, Booth walked out alone. He tilted his head and Padame walked down the hall to find her husband as Booth walked over taking the seat next to Brennan.

"How is she?" Max asked.

"She's oaky. Very weak and tired." He explained.

"What about Jared?" Brennan asked looking down the hall.

"He'll be fine. He was always the one closest to her, and this is hitting him hard." Max stood up and looked at the two.

"Well I'll be going. Let me know if you need me to watch her again." Both stood to look at him.

"Yeah. Thanks Max." Booth said as Max gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you dad." Brennan said with glassy eyes as he gave her a hug careful of the baby in her arms. He pulled away and the three said their good byes before he started walking towards the door. As he opened the door, he paused hearing Booth.

"Bones, what'd you give her that for? She could swallow it." Max smirked as he glanced at the two.

"She's fine Booth. It's too big for her to swallow, and I'm watching her." He shook his head leaving the two alone to argue.

It had been two days since they had to rush back to Shirley. Jared barely left the hospital and Booth was not far behind him, leaving to only help Brennan with Addy and to do a little work at the office. Brennan knew they weren't going to be able to continue the case with Shirley's health hanging in the balance and when Booth left to go to the hospital Brennan took her chance and went to see Cullen.

"I'm sorry, but you need an appointment." The new secretary said for the fifth time as Brennan held Addy on her hip and she looked at the young girl angrily.

"He won't mind. Besides this is an important matter. If you don't call him, I will go walk in that office. I don't give a damn who's in there right now." She said as the receptionist only shook her head as she took a small breath afraid of Brennan.

"I was told no one is to disturb him for now. I'm sorry I'm only following directions." She saw Brennan take a deep breath as she turned and walked towards the door making the receptionist jump to her feet and chase after her but it was too late. Brennan opened the door. "You can't-!"

"Watch me." She said over her shoulder as Cullen looked up from his paperwork and the Agent in the room turned to look at her. "I need to speak to you." Cullen rubbed his head and sighed.

"Of course you do." He looked at the agent. "We'll finish this later." The agent nodded and left as Brennan shut the door and looked back at Cullen as he stood up. "What is so urgent you go rushing around?"

"Is there anyone who can take this case?" Cullen looked at her shocked. Not knowing what to say as Brennan looked away quickly. "Or at least help out for a while."

"What's going on? Why are you asking this? You and Booth aren't separating are you?"

"No." She said before looking back at him and furrowing her brows. "No. Booth and I are just fine in our relationship. No, it's his mother. She was diagnosed with Lymphoma Leukemia and so far, she's not doing well. I believe that in an instance like this he needs to be there more than here or four hours away from her." Cullen stared at her for a minute before he sighed.

"The only agent I have available to do anything it Sullivan." Brennan narrowed her eyes as she tried to think.

"Tell him to meet me at the lab. I'll relay everything Booth and I have learned as of yet." Cullen looked at her alarmed. "After eight years of working with Booth there is one thing I have defiantly learned from him. Family comes first. Even if that entails me talking and working with Sully for a short amount of time."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"You don't want to talk this over with Booth?"

"There is no need. His mother is sick and he needs to be with her and Jared. I'm his wife so I should do what I can to make things easier on him while this goes on."

"Isn't he going to be upset that you did this?"

"Perhaps at first. I believe that once I explain to him why I did this he will understand." Cullen sighed as he looked at the determined woman in front of him.

"Alright. I'll notify Sullivan and have him sent to the lab. Just be careful. We do not need him being killed because you are trying to help Booth. And I defiantly do not want to see that little girl in harm's way."

"I can take care of myself and he will be going nowhere near Addy. While he is at the lab, Addy will be with Angela and her son. He is not going near my daughter." He gave a nod.

"let me know if you need anything, or if he does anything." Brennan nodded as she turned to leave. "You should probably have someone stand in for you also. If her health is failing Booth will need you with him."

"I have considered that, but the only person capable of taking over my position is Zack." Cullen nodded and Brennan left. She walked past the receptionist and towards Booth's office where she ran into Charlie.

"Booth's not here, he just left." He said confused and Brennan nodded.

"I know. I need to get something from his office, could you watch her for a minute?" She asked as Charlie smiled and took the baby as she looked around as Brennan walked into Booth's office and started looking at the files on his desk before she found the one she was looking for. She walked back out and saw Charlie holding Addy while several other agents were making her giggle and laugh.

"Did you get what you needed?" Charlie asked before seeing the file in her hand.

"Yes, thank you for watching her while I did." She took Addy back and held her on her hip before she left to go to the lab.

Brennan walked in and saw Sully sitting in her office making her walk past her office and to Angela for Addy to sit while Brennan spoke to the man. She walked in and saw him get to his feet.

"Cullen said you wanted to talk to me. What's going on? I thought-"

"Sully, stop." Brennan said. "I want you to help with this case for a bit while Booth and I deal with some family problems."

"Family problems? You two aren't splitting are you?"

"No. Why does everyone assume we are separating? No. His mother has gotten very sick and I wish to take some of the burden from him."

"Oh, okay." He said almost sad.

"I am going to tell you this once and only once Sully. You try to mess with me, my daughter or my marriage with Booth and I will hurt you worse than you've ever been hurt before. I am not here to play silly games or for you to think you have a chance at getting me back. You have no chance once so ever. I am in love with Booth and we are happily married with a daughter. Do you understand?" She asked as he paused before giving a nod. "Good."

"Okay, so what's the case about?" Brennan sighed and handed him the file she had gotten from Booth's office letting him read it. "This is Booth's report."

"Yes, I took it from his office. Just read and get caught up. This case is almost through, Booth and I went through the list of all those who knew the victim. There is a young girl who has had several arguments and fights over the last year. Her mother, who it seems, needs psychiatric help, since she insists that her daughter is Booth's child, yet nothing of the genetics match. Last there is a dance studio owner who argued with the victim and the police had to become involved. The others we spoke to all seemed harmless."

"So it's one of those three. So why would the mother want to kill her?"

"Her daughter was dating a quarter back on the football team and he apparently left her to become involved with the victim. The mother seemed about as angry as the daughter, although Booth tells me she has always been like that." She shrugged.

"Okay. I'll take a look at what I can find and I'll get back to you.

"Thank you." She said softly as he nodded and left. Brennan let out a breath as she was left alone to think about what she had just done. She knew as soon as Booth found out there was going to be hell to pay, but she needed to remember that he may be angry with her for talking to him and involving him in the case but he would understand. At least she hoped he would when she explained.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brennan sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she thought of the last five days. Booth was trying to work and be at the hospital at the same time while she tried to help him, work, keep Sully a secret and take care of their daughter while he was with his mother. She was not complaining she just wished that things had been different. She took a slow calming breath before she heard a soft know at her door making her look up to see her father.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Just feeling slightly over run by everything that has been going on."

"It's understandable. You're under a lot of stress. You have to try to work and close this case while being there for Booth and little Chrissy." Brennan sighed and sat back in her chair looking at him. "Tempe, it's a lot to handle at once. Why don't I take Chrissy for a while? Give you and Booth some time to relax, even if it's only a little bit." Brennan looked at him as he waited for an answer. She weighed the options knowing he was correct.

"Fine, but only until we get a handle on what is going on." She agreed making him smile. "And be careful, dad." She warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I do not want to risk the wrath of Booth if anything happened to her. Believe me I know a thing or two about father's and their daughters." He smiled making her smirk as she stood up and walked over to the playpen to look down at the sleeping nine month old. "I'll take her home when she wakes up. Why don't you go to Booth?" She looked at him a minute before looking back at the baby and giving a small nod.

"You're right. I should go to him. Just call me if you need anything." He nodded with a bright smile and kissed her cheek before she grabbed her bag and left to find Booth at the hospital.

She walked into the room seeing Jared sleeping in a chair beside the bed while Booth sat in another chair with his arms supporting his upper body on his knees. She stopped and looked at the scene. She had never seen Booth look this upset, even when Hannah had turned him down and left. She walked over to him slowly and put her hand on his shoulder making him look up at her.

"The doctor said the chemo isn't taking affect." He said softly as he looked back at his sleeping mother.

"I'm sorry Booth." She said before she knelt down in front of him and he nodded.

"Where's Addy?" He asked wondering what was going on.

"My dad is taking her for a few days until we can figure out what to do with the situation. He seems to think he knows how you would be if something happened to her. He said he knows how fathers get about their daughters. I actually believed him; I know she's safe with him, so let's focus on what to do here." He nodded as she held his hands.

"They said they're going to give it another three days before diagnosing anything else. Give the chemo another chance. So there's really nothing we can do here."

"Would you like to go home?" She saw him look at her for a minute before a small smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah. Let's go home for a bit." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss before the two stood. "Jared." Booth said waking his brother. "Bones and me are heading home for the night. You should go too, she'll be fine and they'll call if we need to go back."

"I know, Seeley." He said softly before Booth nodded and left with his hand on Brennan's lower back like always.

The two walked into their dark, quiet apartment and sat on the couch as they dropped their work things on the table. Brennan sighed as she walked into the bedroom to get changed. Booth grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch as Brennan's phone began to vibrate. He picked it up to see who it was and saw Sully's name come up on the caller id. He furrowed his brows at it before it stopped ringing. He climbed to his feet and went to find Brennan pulling on one of her old shirts.

"You want to tell me why Sully's calling you?" Booth asked leaning against the doorframe as he flipped through her phone and she froze. "What's this?" He asked looking up from the call log. She looked at him, for once, her brain had shut off on her and she knew she needed to explain. "Bones." He said sternly as he walked closer to her.

"What are you doing going through my phone in the first place?" She asked angrily before mentally slapping herself.

"What am I doing? What are you doing with his number in your phone in the first place let alone receiving his calls and calling him?" He asked as his voice rose.

"Give me my phone." She demanded as she pulled it from his hand.

"What's going on? Tell me." He demanded as she turned away trying to calm herself. "What have you and Sully been doing, Bones?" He asked as she spun quickly understanding what he was insinuating.

"Whatever you are thinking up in that brain of yours is wrong, Booth, and don't you dare even think for a second that I would do something like that to you. You know damn well I would never do that to you, especially with Sully." She said walking towards him angrily as he took a step back.

"Then what were you doing?" He asked getting in her face as she paused and looked away. "Tell me! What the hell were you and him doing if I'm so wrong?" He asked, now yelling. She spun to face him with fire in her blue eyes. "You know what. Just forget it. You go do whatever it is you want to do with whatever guy you want." He said turning and walking through the open door.

"I was trying to help you!" she yelled at him making him stop outside of the doorway to turn to her. "I asked Cullen for another Agent to help out while your mother was sick. The only one he had was Sully and even then, I had to talk him into it. I told Sully where he stood in the work relationship and he's been working on getting this case solved so you don't have to worry about it on top of your mother." She said as tears welled in her eyes from the hurt of him thinking she would actually cheat on him and hurt him.

"Bones…" He trailed off as she narrowed her eyes.

"No, Booth. No, you know me well enough to know I would never do that, especially to you. I may have thought a piece of paper was a meaningless thing but I respect and I've come to understand what a marriage means to you. I would never do anything to break our relationship and if you don't believe me…. Who will Booth? Who will believe that I would never hurt you?" She said angrily as she shut the bedroom door quickly before he could say a word and he heard the lock snap over making him sigh knowing he would be on the couch that night.

Late that night Booth heard Brennan walk out of the bedroom to the bathroom and back again but she never threw the lock back over. He knew he had pissed her off, hurt her and he couldn't believe that the thought had ever crossed his mind, he knew he needed to talk to her and get this fixed before morning. He climbed to his feet and quietly walked to the bedroom, opened the door and heard Brennan take a ragged breath. He slowly walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down making her roll over to look at him for a second before turning her back to him once again.

"Bones, just listen to me, okay. I'm sorry I even thought that. I do believe you, it's just with everything going on and then the guy who's trying to get us apart so he can have you calls you…. look I'm sorry, okay?" He saw her take a breath before she gently turned to face him.

"You had no right looking at my call history or even accusing me of doing any of that."

"I know. Just… I'm sorry." He said softly as she looked into his brown eyes filled with love and sorrow.

"I believe you are sincere." She whispered before turning fully over and he smiled. "Would you like to come to bed now? You're back with be hurting in the morning if you don't." She saw him smile and climb onto he bed before giving her a deep passionate kiss.

The next morning Booth woke up to Brennan's phone ringing. He reached over her grabbing it from the table on her side of the bed before answering it.

"Yeah?" He asked not bothering to care who could be on the other line.

"Uh… Booth….. Uh, this is Tempe's phone I called right?" He heard making him pull the phone from his ear to look and see it was Sully.

"Yeah, Sully, what do you want, she's sleeping." He said softly, looking at Brennan as her breathing was still slow and even.

"I uh….. You're not upset?"

"We have everything straight, what is it?"

"We found a racquet in the school where the victim's blood was found in the sand it was in the bushes in the school yard. It had been wiped clean of blood but we were able to get finger prints."

"So who's are they?"

"We have no idea. Whoever it is is not in any system." Booth sighed as he tried to think. "I got orders for prints from each of the suspects but we're having some trouble with the mother, Barbara Carr."

"Yeah, figures."

"Actually she said she refused to do it until she talked to you. We arrested her for not abiding the court order, but she's in the jail waiting for you, she won't budge on the matter."

"Alright let me wake Bones, and we'll be right there." He said hanging up before he rolled and kissed her cheek. "Bones, you gotta wake up. We have to head down to the office."

"Why?" She mumbled.

"Barbara was brought in. She refuses to have her prints done till she talks to me."

"Probably to tell you all about how that horrible child is yours." She grumbled still laying on her side with her eyes closed.

"Come on, it's only for a little bit."

"Who called?"

"Sully." Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "It's our job to catch the killer, not argue with each other, besides; I know that if he tried anything he would be in the hospital before anyone could even think about calling me." He smiled.

"I told him that. Well I told him that he wasn't to go mess around with me, Addy or our marriage. He seemed to understand although I told him that if he did he would very sorely regret it." She smirked as a proud grin set it's self on his face.

"That's my girl." He said as he leaned over giving her a quick kiss. "We better get going." He smirked before the two were getting ready and going into work, feeling like they had been forgetting something because of the absence of Addy.

Booth walked into the interrogation room while Brennan and Sully stood in the observation room with Sweets and Danny. Barbara looked up with a smile as Booth walked in. Brennan stood with her arms crossed as she looked at the woman.

"Dr. Brennan, you seem to be showing extreme anger at this woman." Sweets said confused.

"She did insist that her daughter Lindsey was Booth's kid." Sully said as Brennan focused even farther on the conversation between Booth and Barbra while Sweets looked at her for a moment.

"You want to tell me why I had to wake up early to come in here to talk to you?" Booth asked.

"I wanted you alone, so you can really admit what we both know." She said, as Booth did not look happy. "I will not get my prints taken until you admit she's our daughter."

"Then you're going to jail for a long time. Try talking to that low life Larry Thompson." He said as she narrowed her eyes and stood quickly. "Sit down. You're going to get your prints taken and then you will go home. If I hear anything about you telling people anything but the true story of how you got screwed over by Larry after you told him you were pregnant, I'll lock you up in jail for the rest of your life."

"Fine. Then lock me up." She said daring him before the door opened and Brennan walked in with a file. Booth smirked as Brennan glared at the woman.

"Oh no." Sweets said as Sully looked at him then back at the other room. "what is she going to do to that woman?" He asked softly before he saw Brennan throw the file on the table.

"You insist that Lindsey Carr is the daughter of Booth, so I'm going to settle this right now." She saw the woman open her mouth to speak. "Don't even try it. I have proof right here." she opened the file, laid out two papers, and then put a clear sheet over another. "This on here is from your daughter. And this one here is from my husband. You see how neither one is similar? DNA does not lie, so get the prints and leave." Barbara looked up at her as Booth looked between the two before looking at the mirror knowing Sweets was in there.

"This doesn't prove anything; you could have switched papers for all I know. You are just a jealous bitch." She said as Booth opened his mouth Barbara took a swing and Brennan twisted her arm dropping her to the ground.

"I do not switch DNA results. If I had been wrong about the markers, which would never happen, Booth and I would deal with it. We would not let her live with a mother like you. So let the officers take your prints or would you rather I did?" She watched as Barbara winced.

"Bones." He said as she continued to hold the woman's arm still and the two glared at each other. "Bones let her go." He said softly as he ran his hand along her back. She looked at him before letting go and he looked at Barbara as she came back to her feet and glared at the both of them. "Should I call in the officer now?" He asked with a smirk. When she only sat at the table, Booth gave a proud grin at Brennan as they walked to the door. "Now that was hot." He said making her smile as they remembered the first time he had told her she was hot for using violence. Once in the hallway, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the three men walked out and looked at Brennan cautiously, thinking she would still be angry. Sweets stopped and stared as she smiled up at Booth.

"Wha-what's wrong with you, Dr. Brennan? After something like that you would be yelling about it all the way back to Booth's office."

"Perhaps, I have no reason to be angry, Sweets. I have stated the facts, given her tangible proof that she is wrong and reinforced the facts. If she accepts them or not is not my concern as long as she gets my point." She smiled and walked away as Booth smirked and looked at the three men. Sweets was confused, Sully looked a bit scared and Danny was watching her walk before Booth snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah, you really don't want to even try going there." Sweets warned as Booth shook his head and followed the path Brennan had taken to his office. He walked in seeing Brennan sitting with Addy in her lap, both with bright smiles as Max sat to the side watching. As Booth walked in Addy turned to look and she giggled and started reaching for him. He tossed the file onto his desk and he lifted her into his arms.

"Hey there Princess." He smiled as the three men walked into the office. Danny stopped as he saw Booth bounce the girl in his arms making her laugh, Sweets smiled as he walked over to see the child and Sully stood by the door.

"I thought you would like to see her, and since I'm aloud back in the building now… Booth." He said making Booth glance at him.

"Max, you killed the Deputy Director. You really think they would let you just walk in here after that?" Booth said as Danny and Sully looked at Max.

"I didn't kill him. I could have but according to court, Tempe did it." he smirked as Brennan rolled her eyes before looking up at Booth still holding the girl close as Sweet talked to her making her tilt her head.

"You see Sweets, even a child can't understand you." Brennan said with a smile, as he looked at her unbelieving. Booth walked over to his seat and sat with Addy in his lap smiling and giggling until she caught sight of the two men at the door making her furrow her brows and slightly glare.

"Hey, look. She looks just like you, Bones." Booth chuckled as Brennan gave him a soft playful glare while Addy looked back at him. "It's okay, Princess." He said as he looked up at Danny. "I told you we had a kid." He said as Danny could only stare.

"You can go over to her, you know." Brennan urged as Danny nodded and walked over and the girl pulled back a bit to cuddle with her father more. "Booth." Brennan said glancing at Sully standing as close as he could to the door. Booth looked at her for a minute as Sweets looked between them not knowing what is going on before Booth looked away.

"Sully." Sully looked at him as Booth stood up. "I think you've learned not to mess with Bones, let alone both of us. Did you want to see her?" He asked slowly as if trying to force the words out a bit. Sully looked at Brennan.

"You are more than aware not to ignore my warning from when you first came onto this case. And if you hurt our daughter, it's not me you need to worry about."

"Fathers are very protective of their children, but daughters are even more precious than life itself." Max smiled as Brennan gave him a small smile. "Just remember that and the fact that I…. allegedly, killed the deputy director of the FBI, so if you ever do anything to my daughter…" he trailed off with a smile as Brennan stood up.

"Dad." She said making him stop and look at her with a shrug. "Booth, we should get to the hospital. I think I found a someone who can help." She smiled as he stood up and nodded.

"Alright princess, be good for your senile, murderous pops." He said as Max took the little girl from him only to see her fuss. "That's not being good." He said and she looked at him curiously, but still not happy.

"You know you keep calling her that and she'll think she really is a princess." Brennan said before walking over to kiss her forehead as the girl looked at her mother with brown eyes that were identical to her father. "Thanks dad." She said hugging him before she and Booth left but not without both glancing back at the girl as she started to cry.

"I can't…. this is Seeley's kid?" Danny asked as he walked over and the girl gave him a glare.

"And as you can see she's Dr. Brennan's also." Sweets smiled as he walked over and took her gently with a smile making the girl smile back. "There you go. No more of that look. Your mom gives me that look too much as it is. I don't need it from you too." He said as Max chuckled.

"How is she fine with you but glares at me?" Sully asked as Addy turned to look at him with her brows furrowed.

"She is not used to seeing you. We were all around since she was born. She is able to recognize us as safe. We are family to her."

"Well you really are family to her." Max said with a smile. "You like an uncle to her. Cam's an aunt, Wendell's her uncle and then you have Hodgins and Angela."

"Who Booth and Dr. Brennan are teaching Chrissy to call aunt and uncle." Sweets said as he smiled at the girl as she yawned and moved closer to him as she gripped his jacket and tie.

"Why do you call her Chrissy when both of her parents call her Addy?" Sully asked still watching from afar.

"Because that's her name." Max explained. "Christine Addy Booth." The girl blinked at him before letting her eyes close and she held tight to him. "Christine after my wife, Tempe's mother."

"Addy, after the only person who ever made sense to Dr. Brennan. The one person she loved most like family than anyone else."

"Addy? What kind of name is that?" Danny asked.

"It's the last name of that kid from the lab." Sully said.

"Yes. A few years ago, he became caught up in a Cannibalistic crime and he is now locked in a federal mental institution for stabbing a man. Dr. Brennan was very upset over the case. From what Angela told me, Booth was the one who named her."

"He did, he wasn't completely sure about the last name until Tempe finished the name." Max smiled as the group of men all sat talking about the baby who was now sound asleep against Sweets.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Booth saw Jared walk out of the room with his head low as the two walked up. He looked at them and then back in the room with a sigh.

"She's asking for dad." Jared said as Booth took a deep breath and looked in at his mother with her eyes closed; tossing her head back and forth, as she kept telling Padame that she wanted Joseph Booth. "He can't go near her, Seeley."

"Yeah, I know." Booth stood trying to think as Brennan looked between the two brothers.

"I'll be back. I have to go talk to the doctor." She said walking away as Jared looked confused.

"Bones found someone who may be able to fix all of this."

"Someone to do that is insanely expensive and insurance won't cover it. I've already looked into it."

"Jared… she's not just getting the doctor." He said as he looked in at Shirley as Jared looked at him shocked. "You know as well as me that she's got the money for it. Her mother left her when she was fifteen and mom came in acting like her mother. Let Bones do this one thing to help."

"She's been helping all along."

"I know that, but she doesn't think any of that was helping. Just let her have this one." Jared nodded as he turned and the two boys stood watching their mother.

"What's this about her money, thought it was yours too when you got married." Jared grinned as Booth gave a chuckle.

"It's still hers and mine is still mine. We pay things together and have our own savings." Booth paused and looked at his brother. "Mom can give the whole lecture once this is all over." The two laughed as Brennan walked back over.

"What are you laughing at?" Booth shook his head as she shrugged. "I spoke to the doctor. They are going to call in Joslyn."

"How did you get them to do anything? We've been asking for a pain medicine for her and they ignore us." Jared said annoyed as Booth smirked.

"The perks of being rich and Famous, Jared." Booth said as a doctor walked over.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the doctor asked Booth and Brennan as they looked at each other.

"Yeah, actually you can." Booth said walking the doctor to the doorway. "You see, my mother has been in pain and the only time anyone does anything is when me or my wife show up. So maybe someone should pay more attention to my brother and his wife or even maybe my mother." The doctor looked at him half-afraid as he nodded. "Jared what did you want for her?" He asked to make a point.

"A pain medication." The doctor nodded and walked off as Jared smiled at his brother shaking his head. "You're something else. Beside I thought you weren't supposed to use your badge for things not work related."

"Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken." Booth said looking at Brennan who gave a little smile. "Besides I can call my boss and tell him what is going on and I guarantee the owner of the hospital would be down in two minutes." He grinned. Jared only shook his head.

"Joe!" They heard making both look at her before they sighed.

"She's not going to stop until we get him." Jared told Booth. "But he shouldn't be allowed on the same continent as her." He said angrily.

"Yeah, well she wants him so she'll have him in there."

"Seeley…"

"Relax. He takes a swing I throw him in jail for a while." Booth smirked. "Sometime this badge is more useful than you think." Booth grinned as he pulled his phone out and started to dial his phone and walked away.

"Is he really going to even chance bring the drunk in here?" Jared asked worried as Brennan looked at Booth.

"You know he wouldn't let him get near enough to her. Besides he's going to try to get the papers sighed first and then he'll let him see her at the door. Booth would never let that man near her."

"If Seeley really is bringing him in you and Addy shouldn't be around. He will go after women and children to get what he wants and if that means he wants to prove to my brother not to mess with him, he will go after you and the baby."

"Booth has told me what he has done. I realize what he would do. I will be careful and he will be sorely mistaken if he thinks Booth and I would let him go anywhere near our daughter." She looked at Booth as he came back over.

"They are sending me the last record they have of where he lived. I'm going to head out there and get him. I'll drop you off at home on my way." Brennan nodded before the two said their good byes and left Jared as he stood shaking his head as he explained the Booth was going to get their father and bring him in.

Brennan walked into the FBI offices. Booth had dropped her off at their place before she drove to the FBI looking for Caroline. She found her in a little office to the side and she walked in with Addy on her hip. Caroline looked up from her desk before looking at Brennan confused.

"Bringing the cute baby to see me out of the blue… What do you want?" She asked standing up and looking at Brennan as she adjusted Addy on her hip.

"I need to know how someone gets a divorce."

"What? What's going on? Are you and Booth getting a divorce? You two were so good together."

"No, no it's not for Booth and I…. Why does everyone think Booth and I are going to separate?"

"Your whole life together seems too good to be true. That's why. Now what are you talking about?"

"Booth's mother is trying to get divorced. She went to get his father to sign the papers and he went after her. Booth is going to get him and try to talk to him, but with what Booth and Jared have told me I do not think this man will give up that easily."

"So you want to know if there's a way to go around him." Brennan nodded as Caroline stood thinking for a minute. "Well if you could get him for assaulting someone with irrespirable evidence that he is a danger to her and that he refuses to sign the papers, I could talk to a judge friend of mine about him annulling the marriage. Might even give him some jail time."

"So I have to get him to come after me or show him going after someone?"

"Yes. You have an idea how to do that?" Brennan nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You can't just be coming in here and not letting me see that beautiful little girl." She scolded as Brennan smiled and handed the girl over.

"I need to call Booth…"

"Go, I've got her." She smiled holding Addy as she smiled back at the lawyer. Brennan walked out into the hallway and called Booth.

"Booth." She heard.

"Booth, do you think you can bring your father to the interrogation room?"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"I have an idea, just bring him in and you'll see." She said as she heard him sigh.

"Okay, we'll meet you there in a few hours." She heard incoherent mumblings in the background before she heard Booth again. "You don't need to be talking."

"What's going on?" She heard Danny.

"Bones, head to my office. We'll meet you there."

"Okay." The two hung up and Brennan walked back in to get her daughter and head down to Booth's office to wait.

It was only an hour until Booth walked in with Danny following him. He looked at her confused as she smiled walking over with Addy on her hip.

"Bones, what's going on?"

"I have an idea. This will help everything." She led them out where Charlie was. "Can you watch her for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." Charlie took the girl with a smile before Brennan and Booth walked down to the interrogation room with Danny.

"Bones, you're not going in there." Booth said as she reached for the door handle.

"Booth..."

"Brennan, no. He gets a kick out of going after others."

"Seeley, just trust me on this." She said looking up at him as he paused trying to think of how to get her not to go in there. "Please, just trust me this time." She said taking a step closer to him.

"There's no way to talk you out of this is there?" He saw her shake her head. "I'm going in with you." She gave a small nod as he looked at Danny. "That door there will let you in to watch." Danny nodded and walked down to the room as Booth looked back at Brennan. "You're not going to tell me what your idea is, are you?"

"No."

"Am I going to like it?"

"Maybe, but just trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Okay." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss as they smiled and looked at each other. "I trust you completely, Temperance." He gave her another kiss before she turned and walked in with him behind her. Joe looked up at them with his dark brown eyes as they stood in front of the table. Brennan noticed the similarities in structure and eye color of father and son but she could see that his hair was darker than Booth's, almost black and he looked angrier than she thought Booth could ever look.

"What's this Seeley? Hiding behind a woman?" He asked sarcastically as Brenan glanced at Booth before he stepped back to lean against the wall letting Brennan do what she wanted. "So what's your name pretty little lady? Maybe we could get some private time." He grinned as Brennan furrowed her brows.

"I would never have any private time with you since you are only a narcissistic, insolent, self-centered, incompetent, abusive alcoholic who needs to learn. While you may think you big and bad beating on women and children, the children grow up and will hurt you, and there are women in this world who would break you before you ever realized that anything had happened."

"Feisty. Sounds good to me. So what's your name?" He asked not fazed as Brennan took a step closer to him.

"My name is Temperance Booth. I am not here to aide your little fantasies because all I would do is crush you until you bled. I am here because you have some papers that need to be signed. You're going to sit here and sign them and then you are going to tell Shirley you're sorry before you leave and never go near anyone in this family again." Booth could not help but smirk at Brennan as she stood her ground, telling this man who she was, not using her title or maiden name. Instead telling him, she was part of the family now.

"Booth? You aint part of me." He said confused.

"No, I'm not related to you from genetics."

"Then must be some other member."

"Yes."

"Where?" He asked as Brennan took a slow breath.

"Does it really matter since you will only see Shirley for five minutes and never be a part of the family again?" He stood and looked into her fiery blue eyes, as Booth got ready to move to her side. He glared down at her trying to unnerve her only to make her stand her ground even more fiercely. He moved to grab her arm only to have Brennan quickly twist and turn to push his face into the table making it bounce as she let go. Brennan looked at Booth who smirked and leaned back against the wall again.

"You'll regret that." He growled as he stood back up.

"I really think you'll regret not doing what she told you." Booth said. "You see my partner here, she won't give in until she gets what she wants and she really doesn't like to be touched. So try it again and you might wind up with a broken bone or two." Booth warned him. He saw Joe look back at Brennan as she crossed her arms.

"Sign the papers and get out of our lives. Leave Shirley alone and you'll be fine. Try anything again and I cannot guarantee you will not be hurt." Brennan told him before he went to grab her and she moved letting him stumble a few steps.

"So you're Shirley's family. Figures she would try to use my name." Brennan looked at Booth as she stood straight ready to go after Joe as he turned and set his eyes on Brennan.

"No, you see I received the Booth name when I married."

"Married into the family?" he scoffed as Brennan looked back to Booth.

"Yeah, married. Temperance and me have been married for little over six months now." Booth said.

"Married?" He looked at Booth then at Brennan before he balled his fist. "Then let me welcome you to the family and teach you a bit." He took a swing only to have Brennan moved out of the way by Booth. He looked up at Booth seconds before he swung again, this time Booth threw his fist knocking him to the ground. Brennan saw Booth shake his hand after the impact and she grabbed his arm.

"Booth, let me see." She said as he let her look at his hand as she smiled while Joe rolled on the ground. "It's not broken, but it's going to be sore for a while." She said as she looked back at Joe as he stumbled to his feet again and took another swing. This time Brennan grabbed his arm, swung around and twisted up forcing the arm from the socket as she kicked his knees and he fell to his knees in pain.

"I told you not to touch her." Booth said, as he could not help but smile at her as she pulled up a little more making him cry out in pain.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as Brennan smiled and leaned closer to him.

"I told you, I'm Temperance Booth. I'm Seeley's wife." She paused looking up at Booth who stood with a bright smile. "Oh, you know the name Max Kennan?" She asked as he looked confused as she eased up on his arm and he gave a nod.

"I've heard the name. He's a killer."

"He's my father. So, I suggest you listen to what I have told you and sign those papers before you stand at the door way to the hospital room and apologize to Shirley. Perhaps apologizing to both your sons wouldn't hurt either."

"And then you get to go to jail for a while." Booth added as Joe looked up at him. "Assaulting a federal officer. I hope you're ready for not having your juice and a 200,000 dollar fine." he smirked as he glared at Booth. Brennan pulled his arm up making him cry out again before she pushed him forward and the two turned leaving. Once outside they stopped and looked at each other. "That all part of your plan?"

"Actually yes."

"You wanted him to swing at you? What if I couldn't get you out of the way that last time?" He asked slightly upset.

"You would have, besides I needed proof that he was a danger to others."

"Why would you deliberately stand in the way of him?"

"Because, Caroline said we needed irrespirable evidence that he was a danger to others and with him swinging at me on tape several times, it has been more than proven that he is dangerous to Shirley and needs to be completely removed from her life." He looked down at her as Danny walked over. "Now Caroline can go to a judge friend of hers and have the marriage annulled." Booth thought about what she had just said before he smiled.

"You just got him taken care of and the divorce?" He asked as she nodded before he gave her a kiss. "You're a genius, Bones." He smiled as she gave him a small smile.

"I know." She smiled before she saw Caroline walking over to them.

"I'm guessing you were able to get your plan into action." Brennan nodded to the woman as she gave a small smile. "I have a judge filling out the papers, and I assume you will be arresting him for assault."

"Assaulting a federal officer." Booth nodded.

"You had him swing at him? That was one hell of a plan." Caroline said as Brennan looked at her and shook her head.

"That wasn't part of my plan. Booth pulled me out of the way and then he tried to swing at Booth. It was only a matter of how things played out. We should get back to your mother, Booth." She said as Booth nodded. "I'll call my dad and have him take Addy for a little while." She walked away as he nodded.

"I've never seen another woman like her." Danny said as he looked from Brennan walking away to Booth who grinned and nodded. "How did you ever get so lucky?"

"I ask that all the time." He smirked before walking back towards his office.

"He was the only one able and willing to work with her and her team. That's how." Caroline smiled before she left and Danny walked back towards Booth's office where Booth was sitting in his chair and he was bouncing the girl on his knee making her squeal with laughter. Booth looked over as Danny walked in with a smile.

"She looks just like your wife." Danny said with a smile as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Yeah, she does." Booth smiled as he stopped bouncing his leg. "She takes after Bones a lot." The two men sat quietly for several minutes before Danny finally spoke.

"So why do you call her Bones? I mean she is your wife after all." Booth smirked.

"She works with bones, identifies people and solves murders and crimes all by just looking at the bones. I've been calling her that since the first time we started working together. She used to hate it but after a while she started getting used to it."

"That the same reason she calls you by your last name?"

"Yeah. We really only use the first name when it's something important we're talking about."

"Like before you went into the room with her?" Booth nodded with a smirk.

"I would have let her go in anyway after she told me to trust her. After all the years I've known her, I learned to trust her when she has a plan. Besides she can kick anyone's ass." He grinned as the door opened and Brennan walked in.

"My dad is going to meet us at the hospital and he'll take Addy from there." Booth nodded as Brennan smiled at the girl who was trying to pull things from the desk.

"No, princess. You can't go pulling that stuff. You start messing up my papers I'll let you explain to daddy's boss what happened."

"I think Cullen would take it easy on her punishment." Brennan smiled as Booth chuckled. "His punishment for you, probably not so much."

"Gee, Bones thanks." He said sarcastically as the baby started to hum.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-" Brennan smiled as the girl looked at her and giggled.

"Princess say ma-ma-ma-ma-." Booth encouraged as the girl looked at him and furrowed her brows making him laugh. "You get the same confused look as your mother."

"She'll start babbling when she's ready." Brennan said reaching out and taking the girl. "Come on, Baby. Let's go see your grandfather." Booth smiled as he watched Brennan walk towards the door glancing back at him with a one of the smiles she only ever showed him. He climbed to his feet and said bye to Danny before following Brennan, grabbing the diaper bag on the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brennan walked into the apartment with Booth following. They had spent the last six hours at the hospital talking to doctors and getting Joe to apologize like Brennan had said. Booth smirked at remembering what she had done to Joe to make him apologize. He grinned remembering how he showed up and all Brennan had to do was shift in her seat next to Booth and Joe was apologizing to Shirley, Jared and Booth worried and afraid of what Brennan would do if he hadn't. Brennan sat on the couch as he put his things on the table by the door. He walked over and sat next to her as she leaned towards him.

"What you did today was really great, Bones." He said softly as she looked at him with a small smile.

"You taught me a lot in the last several years of working with you and one thing that is clear in my mind is that family comes first. Family trumps all and that's all I did. Your mother is sick and since you are my family, that means she is my family also."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to go and get that doctor, pay for her all by yourself. You know we have enough in our savings to more than pay for the care." He said.

"Yes, but that's our money, I wanted to help since I am of no help just sitting around."

"That's all you have to do when someone you love is hurting. All you have to do is be there."

"I felt I needed to do more. She came back after years of trying to stay alive; she came back to you, and asked for help. She accepted me with no questions or thoughts of how strange I am. I needed to show how much it meant that she never asked anything, she just took me as family." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"You are not strange. You just don't know how to deal with some situations." Booth smiled. "She knows that you love me and tried to help in every way in this whole mess. She knows that we have a daughter who you love more than anything in the world. And she knows that I love you more than anything. She saw you weren't just here because of Addy or anything other than you wanting to be with me, Tempe." He said as she smiled and let a tear fall.

"You know I never knew anything about any of these things. Love was just a lemans term used to describe a feeling of chemicals being released, marriage was a meaningless ritual. That no one would be able to guarantee how they felt about someone for life."

"And now?" She smiled at him as he gently wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Now, I finally understand. I finally believe that it is possible to completely lose yourself in someone, that love is not just chemicals. It's a feeling that you can never find an explanation to describe it to another. Marriage is a level of love that pushes the boundaries of two people becoming one. I know that I love Addy, that I will always jump to her protection and I have been able to help raise her with you by relying on my instincts that you taught me to use. I know that if it weren't for you I would be sitting in that lab not knowing anything. I would still be ignorant of these feelings and thoughts. I also know that my feelings for you are more than what love could be described as. I know that I would never be as well developed without you, Seeley." She said as he grinned and shifted to face her more.

"So I'm just awesome?" He asked as she smiled and shook her head with a small laugh before he gently ran his hand on her cheek and let it rest by her jaw as they moved closer and connected their lips in a strong, deep passionate kiss. They tumbled backwards on the couch kissing and breathing heavy both slowly working at the other's clothes when Brennan's phone rang and she gave a disgruntled sigh as they turned to look at it on the table ringing. "Let it go to voice mail." He said as he gave her another kiss.

"Booth, what if it's important?" She said as she reached over. "Brennan." She said trying to keep her voice even as she spoke.

"Tempe, the warrant came through for the school. Do you and Booth want to be here when we start the search?"

"Booth?" She breathed as he kissed her neck again. "Booth, Sully wants to know if we want to be there when they search the school." She asked making him look into her eyes before reaching up to take the phone. He smiled as he closed it and went back to kissing her, letting the phone fall to the ground.

Brennan lay cuddled against Booth as they both lay breathing heavily. Booth kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arm across his abdomen with a bright smile. She slowed her breathing and looked up at him. He gently pushed her hair back before her kissed her again.

"Booth we're never going to get any sleep before we have to meet the doctor tomorrow." She said as he grinned at her.

"Then you want to go to sleep?" He asked as she looked at him torn between wanting to make love again and needing sleep for the family meeting they had in the morning.

"A little longer, and then we need to get sleep." She smiled as she pressed her body closer to him and they started all over again until their phones both rang breaking them apart. "Brennan."

"Booth." They answered slightly out of breath.

"No, Cam. You did not interrupt something… what did you need?" Brennan asked as Booth looked at her with a bright grin while he listened to Cullen on his phone.

"Yes, sir. Yeah… Cam is on the phone with Bones right now….. Yeah we'll be right there." Booth hung up as he took the phone from Brennan who gave him a little glare as he shut the phone. "You can hear all about what they found when we get there." He said softly as he gave her another passionate kiss. She pulled back and shook her head.

"We have work to do. After we are done our work we can pick back up." She said before kissing his neck and climbing from the bed to get her things together and going to the bathroom leaving Booth to drop his head back onto his pillow with a frustrated sigh. He lay with his hands on his head for a minute longer before he followed Brennan and the two were off to the school in Pennsylvania.

Booth and Brennan climbed from the car and Booth slammed the door as Brennan looked at him with an apologetic smile as Cam looked between them as Sully stood beside her.

"Seeley, you didn't have to hang up on me." Cam said, as Booth looked at her not amused. She glanced at Brennan who did not look all that happy to be there. "I'm sure the scene could have waited another few minutes."

"It would not have been a few minutes." Brennan said as she glanced at Booth. "What did you find?" she asked changing the subject to work.

"There was a large blood stain in the gymnasium. By the size of the stain I would think the victim was struck and bled out quickly while the murderer went to get something to clean everything up."

"What about the prints on the racquet?" Booth asked as Sully shrugged.

"They haven't called yet." Booth started dialing his phone as they walked into the gymnasium. "We are working on looking at the other items in the closet to see what could have caused the fracture to the back of her head but so far we haven't found anything."

"Yeah, Charlie, I need you to check on the prints to the Roberts case." Booth stopped behind them as the three started talking about what could have been used to cause the fracture on the back of Hope's head. "Yeah, thanks Charlie." He hung up and put his hand on Brennan's back to get her attention.

"They have a match?"

"Yeah, Johnny Harris." Booth said as Brennan nodded.

"Take samples and run them against the DNA we have on file for the victim. We'll meet you back at the lab, Cam. Let me know if you find anything else."

"Yeah, Caroline, I need a warrant for the house of Johnny Harris. We are looking for the weapons, clothing, and anything we can find from the murder." Booth said on his phone again as they started back to the car and Booth kept his hand low on Brennan's lower back. Sully looked at them sadly, as they walked away.

"You were good for her but Booth is something that you just can't compete with. He helps her become more social and she reins him in when he needs to be. It's nothing against you, but they were made for each other. You should just start fresh with someone new." Cam said before walking away as Sully nodded.

It only took five minutes to get to Johnny's house. They saw Danny sitting in his car outside already as they pulled up. Brennan quickly explained what was going on as they walked to the house and knocked. They saw him peak from a window on the side before taking off through the house. Booth told Danny and Brennan to run around either side of the house as he kicked in the door and ran through with his gun pulled. Johnny ran out the back and was about to go through Brennan when he saw Danny stop next to her with a gun and Booth stopped behind him with his gun pointed at his head.

"You really don't want to be stupid. I'm not in the mood to deal with you tonight." Booth warned as Johnny put his hands up and Booth handcuffed him. "Good choice." He walked him over and sat him in the back of Danny's police car. Booth's phone rang and he smirked before hanging up. "Let's go Bones." He said as they started walking towards the house as she pulled gloves from her bag.

It did not take long for them to search the house and move into the basement. Brennan used her light to see droplets of blood leading to a pile of junk. She started moving things and found a colorful parachute balled up at the bottom that was covered in blood. She pulled at it and saw that there were several things balled up inside. Booth looked down as she pulled bloody clothing out of it with sand falling back onto the parachute, and she lifted a roller that had blood on it. Brennan looked at Booth as he nodded and turned to tell the FBI techs to pack everything up. Booth walked over to the Car that Danny was leaning against and opened the back.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked as Johnny looked away. "We found the parachute you wrapped her body in with your clothes and the roller that had her blood on it. Why'd you kill her?"

"I…. it was an accident." He said defensively. "We were arguing cause she took the kids away from my studio and started teaching them herself. She was stealing all of my customers and she was even opening her own dance studio. I would have lost my whole clientele." He said.

"So you killed her."

"No, man we argued and I got mad. I grabbed what I saw and swung. I didn't think I would hit her. She took a step back and stepped onto the roller and she fell. It was an accident."

"She would have bled out slowly if she hadn't fallen." Brennan said. "The cut you gave her from the racquet sliced her temporal artery." The man looked at her for a minute before Booth slammed the door in his face.

"Do me a favor and take him to the FBI building. Agent Sully will meet you there and take him into custody." He told Danny who nodded and started as Booth and Brennan climbed into their car and started to the hospital. "We should get there a few minutes before it starts." He said absent-mindedly.

"Booth." Brennan said making him glance over at her. "I'm sorry about this morning." She said with a small smile as he glanced at her again. She smirked as he reached over grabbing her hand. "My dad is watching Addy for a few days, so maybe tonight you can make your macaroni and cheese." She said as he grinned. He stopped at a red light and kissed her cheek making her smile. The two just needed to make it through the day and then they could spend all night with each other.

"I reviewed the tests from before and after the treatment and she has improved greatly over the last week. I believe she should be well enough to go home in a few more days." The doctor said as Padame smiled and wrapped her arm around Jared's while Brennan and Booth held hands tightly. "Once she leaves she will continue to be treated as an outpatient until we have been able to eliminate the cancer."

"So she will make a full recover from this?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, in my opinion and the results of only a week worth of treatment, she should be able to make a full recover over the next several months."

"What do we have to do once she leaves?" Jared asked.

"She will still be weak and need help getting around but she should be able to do much on her own. We will have physical therapy work with her to help be prepared. But I suggest she stay with someone until fully recovered."

"She can stay with us." Brennan said as Booth nodded.

"Tempe…" Jared said and looked at Booth who looked over at him. "You guys have enough going on and you've done more than your share. Padame and I have already talked about it and we'll have her come with us."

"Jared-." Booth started.

"You have Parker stay with you almost every weekend, and you have the baby. Worry about Tempe and your kids, we have plenty of room." The two brothers looked at each other before Booth sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but don't take this on yourself."

"Booth and I are here to help you." Brennan said with a soft smile before the doctor started talking about the living arrangements.

That night Booth and Brennan were in the kitchen cooking. Booth stood behind Brennan as he showed her how to make the macaroni and cheese he made special. As the food cooked, he wrapped on hand around her waist and used the other to move things around the counter as they talked and joked.

"So, now that the case is finished we can sit and relax for a while." Brennan said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Your dad's watching Addy for another two nights so we don't have to worry about her." Booth said as he ducked his head and kissed her cheek. "You know Bones; I never would have imagined we would end up like this." She turned to look up at him.

"I don't know what you mean." He smiled and kissed her lips before explaining.

"When we first started working together we didn't get along. If I remember correctly you said you hated me."

"And you also insulted me several times." She added making him smirk.

"We were forced to work together and we started to ease up but we never crossed that line that made us partners. If someone had told me back then that, I would be married to you with a daughter I would have laughed in their face. I would have done it even a few years ago."

"I would have told the person they needed to see a doctor."

"We both never wanted to cross that line in case it meant making it hard for us to work and even splitting our partnership. But now…"

"We're husband and wife."

"Mother and father." He smiled as he ducked to capture her lips again before they smelled the smoke making them pull apart and see the smoke coming from the burner. The two laughed as they fixed the problem, took the food from the burner and were caught back into what they had started. The next thing they knew they were laying in their bed breathing hard.

"I love you, Seeley." Brennan breathed as she lifted her head from his chest and smiled at his bright grin.

"I love you too Temperance." He smoothed her hair back before rolling to kiss her and trap her under him again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Booth and Brennan sat at the founding fathers with the rest of the team while Max watched Michael and Addy. They were celebrating the conviction of Johnny Harris for the murder of Hope Roberts almost three months after the arrest.

"So that's another creep behind bars." Angela said holding up her glass as everyone tilted their drinks together.

"To the morons who keep our pay checks coming." Booth smirked as they all took a drink and started talking about what they would be ding for the weekend when they saw Danny walk over to them. "What are you doing here?" Booth asked as he sat back looking at his old friend.

"Barb's at it again. She's in DC looking for you." He said as Booth sighed as Brennan and he looked at each other.

"Wait. That crazy lady who thinks her eighteen year old is yours?" Angela asked as several of the others looked at Booth.

"Why is she still insisting?" Brennan asked. "The DNA is proof. Why won't she just move on and find the real father?"

"Because the real father left her when she told him she was pregnant right out of high school. He couldn't take it and took off so she turned to the one person who always tried to do the right thing." Danny explained as Booth sat thinking for a minute.

"It doesn't sound like she's going to stop until she gets what she wants." Cam said as Booth nodded.

"Never did." Booth looked across the table at Sweets before they heard a woman yell from the door.

"Seeley!" The entire room turned to look at her as Booth just sat still ignoring her as he thought about what to do. "Seeley, you abandoned me and your daughter once, I won't let you do it again." She said walking over as the friends looked at each other than to Sweets as Booth stood up and turned with Brennan in front of him.

"He didn't abandon any one." Brennan said as she took a step closer to the woman. "You know what you're saying are all lies, you won't win this." Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan calming her a bit, as the others stood around them as Sweets walked up beside the couple.

"I understand you feel you need someone to take responsibility for your daughter since her real father took off. but running around trying to blame Agent Booth for something that everyone knows is a lie, it's not healthy for you or your daughter. You need to find someone to help you in the mental state you're in at the moment." She glared at him as she looked back at Booth.

"Don't you even try it. Turn around and go back to your daughter and forget about even trying anything." Booth warned.

"I'm not leaving without you telling the truth. Seeley, you left all those years ago, and you show back up only to leave again. I'll drag you back home if I have to." She said as the others laughed and tried to hide it. Booth smirked as he looked directly into her eyes.

"You come near me I'll send you to jail for assaulting a federal officer." She narrowed her eyes daring him. "I'm not kidding. Go. Home." He felt Brennan take a deep breath as she shifted slightly trying to stay calm and he pulled her closer to him making her relax more against him. Barb watched as Booth tightened his arms around Brennan and how she leaned back against him.

"I will not give up. I know she's yours. Look." She said pulling a picture out. "Look at her face and tell me that she is not yours."

"We've proven it to you in every conceivable way that she's not."

"Yeah, that brow line and nose bridge defiantly look nothing like Booth." Angela said as she stood next to Brennan. "Look, it must have been really hard raising that girl by yourself but you have to face the facts and not hide from them."

"What would you know?" She glared at Angela as Booth let go of Brennan to pull his phone from his pocket. He turned away as Barb was busy arguing with the others.

"We know a lot more about Booth than you do." Brennan said as Barb turned her eyes on her.

"You. There's no way you're married to him. No wife would act like you have been with him, and no married couple call each other by their last names. So you can just get out of my way." She said before she shoved Brennan. Brennan took a step backwards before grabbing the woman's arm. As Brennan went to twist, Barb swung with her other arm. Angela and the others tried to break it up but it turned into a fight all against Barb as Booth turned at the commotion.

"I gotta go. She just got into a fight with the squints." He hung up as he broke up the fight and grabbed Brennan around her middle and pulled her away putting him between her and Barb. She looked up at him angrily before he turned to look at Barb who was ready to attack. "Danny, arrest her." He said as she looked at him. "I saw you take a swing at Sweets here." He said with a smirk. "You see he works for the FBI. And I can also arrest you for attacking the others." He saw her set her jaw before she went to swing at him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. He handed her off and let Danny handcuff her.

"Looks like that problem is solved." Angela said as she glared at the woman. "She's lucky she's being taken to jail. You know all I have to do is call my dad." She said looking at the others before they turned to look at Brennan. "Or Max."

"My father does not need to be involved in issues that do not pertain to him." Brennan said just as Cullen walked in. He looked at Booth then at the woman who was handcuffed.

"This her?" Booth nodded. "You should have let the squints mess her up a bit." He said before looking at Barb. "you realize by stalking and attacking a federal officer you will be going to jail with a large fine and there will be several charges added to that since you've attacked the entire Jeffersonian team who work beside the FBI, one of the FBI's psychologist and even the wife of an Agent."

"I don't care. All I want is for my daughter's father to admit that she is hers and finally take responsibility for her." She said looking at Booth as Cullen turned to look at him.

"She's been running around for the last eighteen years apparently saying her kid is mine. When we went to talk to her about the victim in the case she started this." He said as Cullen nodded and took Barb's arm.

"Well then it's off to jail for you." He said as she looked at Booth as if he would help her. Cullen left with her and the group turned back to their drinks as the bar went back to normal.

"Danny, was it?" Angela asked as he gave a nod. "Come join our celebratory drinking fest." Angela smiled.

"Drinking fest?" He asked.

"After every case we come to the bar and relax and celebrate a closed case and another psycho behind bars." Hodgins explained. "It's not really a fest, we all have to get home to our kids. Well most of us. Others are already kids." He said looking at Sweets with a smile as he gave Hodgins a look as if asking if he were serious.

"You are our baby boy shrink after all." Angela said as the others laughed. Angela glanced at Booth and Brennan talking low as she tried to keep the attention on the rest of the group.

"You okay?" Booth asked as Brennan nodded.

"She only shoved me." She said as Booth sighed and ran a hand gently against her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? She was the one who did not have enough brain cells to understand when she was outnumbered and lost with the facts." She said as he started to smile down at her before he leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. They pulled apart and heard Angela cheer making them looked at her and roll their eyes as Hodgins laughed and the others smiled.

"Keep it up I'll teach Michael how to shoot Hodgins." He threatened as they walked back over and sat down.

"And I'll teach him to call you uncle Seeley. Or better yet I'll have Addy learn to be a squint." Angela shot back at him as he sat in his chair with a smile. He shook his head as he took a drink of his beer.

"What makes you think Bones hasn't already started the squint training?" He asked sitting forward. "And you want to do that; I'll just sit Michael in front of Hodgins' beetles."

"No!" Hodgins called out making the table look at him as he shook his head afraid. "No, come on Angie leave them be." Angela rolled her eyes and looked at Booth who smirked and sat back triumphantly.

"You win this round Studley." Booth smirked taking another drink of his beer.

"Studley?" Danny asked making everyone look at him.

"Yeah, he's our Agent Studley." Angela said.

"Angela has had a fascination with Booth since we all started working together." Brennan explained.

"And you haven't? Okay, never mind." She said looking away as Danny looked at Brennan as she took another sip of her wine and Booth chuckled.

"Is Max watching the kids over night?" Cam asked.

"Yes. He seems to really enjoy having the children." Brennan said.

"He loves his grandkids." Hodgins smiled.

"Related or not." Booth smirked as the others nodded all knowing how Max had become the grandfather of not just Addy but of Michael and Parker also.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused.

"Max took over as grandfather to Parker and when Michael, Angela and Hodgins' son, was born he started treating him as his grandson."

"Parker?"

"My eleven year old son." Booth explained.

"So you have two kids?"

"Parker's from an old girlfriend." Brennan said. "He mostly lives with his mother but we get him on the weekends."

"He's just like Booth." Cam smiled as Booth smirked.

"He really is." Sweets added. "I had a chance to talk to him and he seems to take everything Booth tells him literally."

"When you were babysitting him." Booth said as Sweets looked at him again.

"Oh, you baby sit? Maybe you can watch Michael next weekend for us." Angela smiled, as Sweets looked at her unbelieving. "What, you baby sit baby-Booth." She smiled as he shook his head and took a drink. The group talked and joked, making fun of each other and talking about old cases for another two hours before they dispersed and went home.

A year later Booth and Brennan were sitting at home watching as Shirley played with Addy and Michael. She had finally been cleared of cancer and was looking much better. The two children laughed as they played along with her when there was a knock on the door. Brennan walked over leaving Booth to move to the floor to play with the two children. Brennan smiled but lost it when she opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked as Booth looked over. He handed Addy to Shirley before he climbed to his feet and walked over to the door.

"I… I was released from prison and I wanted to talk with you both and Shirley." Joe said looking at them as Booth stopped behind Brennan.

"Bones go back with mom and the kids." Booth said as Brennan looked at him for a second before going back to the living room.

"Kids?"

"Yeah, and that's all you need to know. after all the years and all the things you put mom, me and Jared through, you have to be kidding if you think you can just come here and talk."

"I know what I did was wrong. I got cleaned up while I was in prison and my AA is almost complete."

"Yeah you got clean before."

"Seeley, I…. I know it is late but I want to be a part of yours and Jared's lives. I want to see my grandchildren and watch them grow."

"No." He said simply as he went to close the door.

"I'll stay in the AA until I die if you'll try to forgive me." Booth looked at him for a minute.

"Daddy!" They heard

"Addy, daddy's busy right now. Come here." Brennan said.

"Daddy!" Addy called out again before the sound of little feet running made Booth look to see her running to him as Brennan sighed and leaned against the wall as Booth bent to talk to the girl. "Daddy." She smiled as Booth smirked.

"I'll be right there. You go play with mommy for a bit. Okay, princess?" The girl nodded and Booth turned her and sent her back to Brennan. "Look, I will never forgive you for what you put us through. Pops had to step in and raise us because mom ran for her life and you started on us. There's no way you're getting near my family." Joe nodded and looked back at Booth.

"I understand, but please, at least think about it. I want to be able to know my granddaughter." He said as he took a breath and went to turn away as Booth looked back at Brennan who had gotten Addy to play with Michael and Shirley and was now standing in the hallway watching. He waved her over as he tried to think.

"Bones, he says he's clean and in AA. He wants to see his granddaughter." Booth watched as Brennan's eyes flicked to the man who had stopped and turned back. "She's your daughter too."

"Booth, he never did anything to me but I still cannot forgive him for what he put your mom and Jared through and there's no way I can forgive him for what you've gone through. It's your choice. I trust you." She said as he looked into her blue eyes for a minute. "I'll get her." She said softly before walking away to get the little girl.

"This does not mean anything. You deserve to at least meet your granddaughter, besides anything happens to her it's not exactly me you have to worry about. Bones' dad is a murderer. He killed the deputy director of the FBI and got away with it. He loves Bones and our daughter more than anything." Joe nodded before they heard Brennan.

"Go get daddy." She said before they heard a giggle and then the little girl ran over to Booth who bent and picked her up. Brennan walked back over as Shirley kept Michael busy.

"This is Christine Addy." Booth said as the girl leaned her head on Booth's shoulder.

"She is beautiful." Joe said softly as he watched the girl look around lazily from her father's arms. "How old is she?"

"Almost two." Booth looked at Brennan as she came a little closer.

"I'm glad I was able to meet her. I'm sorry about how you grew up Seeley, but I would like to make it better now, if I would be allowed."

"I told you. You deserve to know your granddaughter. I never said I would forgive you or let you make it right. You knew what you were doing was wrong at the time and you still did it." Brennan reached out taking Addy from Booth.

"I think it's time for a nap." Brennan smiled as Addy lead against her shoulder and looked at her father.

"Good night princess." He said before Brennan walked back to find Michael trying to find a place to lay down.

"You said kids before." Joe said as Booth sighed.

"We are watching our friends' son. My son isn't here. He stays with his mom during the week."

"You have a son from another marriage?"

"No, his mother didn't want to get married. He's eleven. His name is Parker." Booth said grabbing a picture that was sitting on the shelf to show him.

"He looks just like you."

"That's what I've been told. He takes after me and Addy takes after Bones." Booth took the picture back. "Look if you really want to prove something to any of us… we're having a party for Addy's birthday next weekend at the lab. You know where the Jeffersonian is?" Joe nodded. "We're having a little get together there about noon next Saturday."

"Thank you Seeley." Booth gave a sharp nod before shutting the door hoping he had made the right decision about everything. He walked back in to see Brennan walking from Addy's room with a smile as she sat on the couch and Shirley was in a large soft chair to the side.

Booth was sitting with the other adults on the platform as the two children played with Parker, Emma and Haley on the floor. It was only a little party of close friends and family. He looked over to see a guard escorting Joe in as he held a little wrapped box. Shirley glared at him before turning to look at Booth.

"Seeley." She scolded as he took a deep breath.

"Shirley, doesn't he deserve to at least know his granddaughter?" Brennan asked. "It's not like he would be alone with her. Not from what I've heard what he did." She said looking at Booth as he nodded in agreement.

"You're going to let him get to know Chrissy?" Jared asked as Booth shrugged.

"Why not, we let the murderer here watch her for days on end." He said looking at Max.

"Alleged murderer. There's a difference you know." Max said with a smirk as Brennan unclipped her badge and walked over to greet in the main floor.

"if he was a danger to her, Tempe would have kicked his ass out of here by now." Rus smirked. "No way she'd ever put up with that." Everyone agreed as Booth glanced back over at Brennan talking to Joe.

"Daddy!" Addy called as she stumbled over and gave him her Sippy cup. He smirked as he pulled the lid off and refilled it with juice and gave it back. She smiled and took off back to Parker.

"She's getting better at talking."

"Only that one word." Booth said with a chuckle as the others laughed knowing what he meant. Brennan would bring Addy to the lab while she worked and all they heard was 'daddy' being called all over the lab. "She's getting better with mommy, but still not liking any other word."

"She's a daddy's girl." Angela smiled as Booth smirked. They all looked up as Brennan walked over with Joe.

"Since they are going to be quiet." Max said as Booth smirked and shook his head. "I'm Max, Tempe's dad."

"Joe. Seeley and Jared's father." He said shaking Max's hand.

"That is Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Cam, Wendell, my son Rus and his wife Amy and Padame." Max said going around the table to introduce everyone then he looked at the kids. "Then you have Haley, Emma, Parker, Michael, and Chrissy." Joe nodded as he looked back at Booth who had turned to look at Rus as he started talking to him again.

"Dad!" Parker called frustrated. He walked over holding a coloring book that was soaking wet with juice. "Bones, she dumped it all over." He complained as Brennan gave a soft smile.

"Come on, I'll get you a new one." Brennan said as Booth sighed going over to get Addy who had begun to play in the drink on the floor. Brennan smiled, as Hodgins had to get Michael as he started to join in and Brennan stood walking Parker into her office to get another book.

"Have a seat with us, Joe." Angela said as she patted the seat Brennan had been using. Shirley focused on the drink she had in front of her as Jared looked away and Angela stated talking to Joe before Booth sat back down after changing Addy and cleaning up the mess, she had made. Booth pulled another chair over so Max could sit and Brennan would have a seat when she got back. The group sat together talking softly and carefully until finally they were all feeling a bit more comfortable. Booth sat watching knowing that after the party, the family would have a lot to talk about but for now, and they were all having a good time. Brennan leaned over as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the conversations continued for hours.


End file.
